Sleep Away: The Sequel
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: Massie Block is back at camp for another year. She's super excited to see her best friends and her boyfriend, but what will happen when he starts paying attention to the uber-bitchy new girl in her cabin? It's going to be one hell of a summer.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the sequel to Sleep Away. If you haven't read that then I highly suggest going to my profile and reading it first. This will make a lot more sense:)

Soo this is disclaimed, I guess. Ok? Ok! And this is dedicated to all of you ah-mazing reviewers who didn't stop reviewing, even when it took me three months to update last time!

* * *

"Hey."

The sound of Skye Hamilton's voice makes me jump. Guess hiding outside the door of her hospital room is no longer an option. Skye is all-seeing.

"You coming in?" She asks from her hospital bed, where she's hooked up to countless needles and other gross hospital things.

With a deep breath, I shuffle into my best friend's hospital room. _C'mon Mass, _I tell myself. _You've done this so much! Why is it so hard now? _But I know why. Because this afternoon I leave for camp, the very place where we met.

"So, camp today, huh?" she asks, softly.

Skye's thinner than last week, I'm positive. That's not good. That –and the fact that her hair is gone- makes her blue eyes look enormous.

"Yeah," I shrug sadly. "I wish you were gonna be there."

"Me too," she says quietly.

It's awkward for a few seconds. Then a new voice says "Hey", causing me and Skye to look towards the doorway. Dylan Marvil stands in the doorway, looking extremely glamorous as always.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks. Dylan lives in Washington, DC, and is supposed to be getting ready for camp too!

"I couldn't leave for camp without coming and saying goodbye," she says and gives Skye a huge hug.

Why couldn't I have done that? Instead I stood outside like and idiot for almost half an hour! What is wrong with me? Things have never been awkward between Skye and me.

"Think I can get a ride to camp with you?" Dylan turns to me with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course," I grin. "I'm going to get some coffee, you guys talk."

I leave the room and make my way down to the disgusting cafeteria. It'll be weird returning to camp without Skye.

See, last summer my parents sent me to camp while they went somewhere ah-mazing. I thought it was going to be torture, especially since they made me take a _bus _there! But I met Skye on the bus, and as luck had it, we were in the same cabin!

But in my cabin were three other girls, who had been with Skye _forever. _They'd instantly taken a disliking to me (I can totally see why though!), especially Dylan Marvil. We were both alphas. And everyone knows you can only have one. So clearly, we clashed more than a plaid jacket and striped pants.

Claire Lyons also despised me. She was dating the uber-hot Josh Hotz, who continuously flirted with me. But after a week at camp, I'd convinced Claire that I didn't like Josh, and me and Dylan got our counselor kicked out, making us all friends.

I also met Derrick Harrington. Despite Olivia Ryan's protests that what we had was just a summer fling, we were still dating now (every weekend he took his dad's jet from Manhattan to Westchester to hang out with me. Sweet or what?).

Then Skye got leukemia and had to leave camp. _That _was hard. But like a true alpha does, I held everything inside and continued on my merry way.

The girls of cabin fifteen are my _best friends. _I can't imagine what I'd be doing if my parents hadn't sent me to camp last year. And I don't give a damn at how corny that sounds!

Winter Break, we all (Josh, Derrick and their cabinmates included) flew to LA, to stay in Claire's ginormous beach house. Seriously, her house made mine look like a shack! And Spring Break was spent at Olivia's house in Vancouver, with trips up to her Whistler chalet (I finally learned how to ski!). That was also when Olivia lost her virginity. To Josh. She told only me, and I've been dreading seeing Claire and Olivia together.

But I'd have to bury that secret because in a few hours, we could finally return to camp, the place where it all started. I'm glad I won't be riding there alone. I had decided not to take the bus (way too weird without Skye), so Isaac would be driving me. Having Dylan there would take away a bit of the nervousness at leaving Skye.

It's weird to think that Dylan had been my worst enemy, and now she's my closest friend.

After saying goodbye to Skye and promising to write her letters with all the camp gossip, Dylan and I walk out into the parking lot, where Isaac is waiting.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Marvil," Isaac's face lights up. He adores Dylan and is majorly glad she's my best friend (My old best friend had been a flaky, incredibly stupid, always drunk girl, Kristen. Anyone would have been an improvement!)

"Hey, Isaac," she smiles, and flips the button for the divider so we can talk in private. Once it's up, she gives me a huge hug. "How are you?"

"Great now," I grin and squeeze her back. "You?"

"Amazing," she smirks. "As usual."

"When did you get your hair done?" I ask, admiring her curly locks. Instead of her natural red, it's and auburn-honeyish colour.

"A few days ago," she runs a manicured hand through it. "Think Landon will like it? I'm kind of nervous about seeing him," she lowers her voice.

Landon is the Camp Director (the guy in charge of everything). He's twenty-one and the hottest guy, _ever. _He's also Dylan's –secret- boyfriend. If anyone found out about them, he'd be fired and she'd get kicked out of camp (plus, I think it's like illegal or something, since she only just turned sixteen). I'm the only one who knows about them, since I saw them kissing. Another secret.

"Don't be," I say as we pull into my driveway. "You said he called you every week, I'm sure he's excited to see you!"

She shrugs. "Enough about me…how's Derrick?" She's wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Amazing," I say with a happy sigh. "He offered me a ride to camp with him, but I thought it'd be better if I just met him there."

"Good, I didn't really want to go alone, and you live the closest," she says, even though New York and DC aren't near each other.

"I didn't really want to go alone either," I admit. We're quiet for a few minutes, thinking of how weird it'll be sans Skye.

Isaac returns to the Rover with my seven duffle bags (I packed light this year), and then we're on the way to camp. I'm nervous/excited/sad/ready to barf because of the Landon-Dylan secret AND the Olivia-Josh secret.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep," Dylan says, pulling out her pink iPod. "I never get any sleep the first night."

"'Kay," I mumble while texting Olivia.

**massie: **think ur gonna tell claire and dylan?

**olivia: **i can't :S i want to but…i can't! actually no, i don't want to tell them!

**massie: **olivia! you have to tell them…C deserves to know, don't you think?

**olivia**: she deserves to know but she can't. i'm sorry. do you know how mad she'd be at me? i just can't!

**massie: **livs, she's going to find out somehow! but i'll ttyl! see you in a few hours:) xoxo

My phone vibrates before I turn it off. Instead of a text from Olivia, it's a text from Claire.

**claire: **i need to tell you something that you cannot tell absolutely ANYONE!

**massie: **i'm on my way to camp, can you tell me there?

**claire: **yeah…tonight? let's talk dinner. plane is landing in an hour! see you soon xo

I turn my phone off before anyone else can text me their secrets. How am I going to be in a cabin with the same three girls _all summer, _knowing secrets from each of them, and not let it slip?

I lean my head against the cool window, hoping to numb the headache that is slowly developing. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

"MASSIE! DYLAN! OH MY GAWD, YOU BOTH LOOK STUNNING!" is the first thing I hear out of Olivia Ryan's glossy pink mouth.

She's standing on the porch of cabin fifteen, wearing denim short shorts and a navy halter top that brings out her eyes. She throws her thin arms around both of, and I'm shocked to feel how strong she is.

"I love your hair!" she touches Dylan's new 'do. "And you're so thin, Mass, jeez! You're making me feel fat here!" she gives us another bone-crushing hug.

"Puh-lease," I roll my eyes and drag my bags into the cabin. "You're so skinny, Livs. I don't know how you do it." Last summer, Olivia ate everything, but I bet you she doesn't even way over a hundred and five pounds.

Once all my duffle bags are in the cabin, I look around. The wooden walls are still the same. I grin when I see the **DYLAN MARVIL. OLIVIA RYAN. MASSIE BLOCK. CLAIRE LYONS. SKYE HAMILTON. THE GIRLS OF BUNK 15. **written on the wall in Olivia's black Sharpie is still there.

Another look around the familiar cabin shows two bunk beds and a single. Wait a second. There are only four of us –me, Dylan, Olivia and Claire- so there should be two bunk beds. Not two bunk beds and a single.

"Uh," I turn to Olivia, knowing she was the first one here. "Why's there an extra bed?"

"I don't know," she shrugs her petite shoulders. "I thought it would just be the four of us!"

"Ew," Dylan says. "There's _another _new girl? We barely survived the last one," she teases and bumps her shoulder against mine.

"Ha-ha," I roll my eyes. But I agree: I wanted this to be the four of us. Not someone else. It's like this girl –whoever she is- is taking Skye's spot. And that's just not allowed.

"Heyyy, ladies!" a familiar voice says from the doorway.

The three of us turn around and rush to hug Claire Lyons. Her blonde hair got longer and streaked –probably naturally- with gold, and her navy blue eyes look even bigger (I didn't even think that was possible). Her long, thin legs are already tanned, thanks to living in the best place ever.

"You guys look ah-mazing," she gushes as she pushes her gold aviators to the top of her head. "Seriously! My dad would so cast you in one of his movies!"

I grin. Same old Claire. She always tries to let people know how her dad is a big-time movie director and her mom's a producer. Unlike the rest of her family, Claire prefers to be _in front_ of the camera, and is a budding actress. I swear she could be the next Audrey Hepburn (except tanned, blonde and bubblier).

"This summer is going to kick-ass," Dylan grins.

"And they finally put lockers in the cubby room!" Olivia squeals. "We actually have room for our clothes!"

Thank Gawd! If I had to cram all my clothes into a shoe box-sized space again, I would die.

Dylan's bags arrived yesterday via her mother's luggage guy (yes, her mom, Merri-Lee Marvil, has someone who escorts the family's luggage), and Olivia's is already in the cubby room, so they go to put away our clothes.

Claire and I, on the other hand, are forced to lug our many bags into the room. After claiming four of the six lockers, we head back into the bunk area. There's a familiar blue suitcase in the door and—

"Hello, ladies," My thoughts are interrupted. I look up to see the tanned, glowering face of Alicia Rivera, the counselor that Dylan and I got kicked out of camp last year. "Guess who your counselor is again? Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Done my exams(: Expect updates to be faster now that I'm not studying!

PS, lazy days , beautiful nights . beachy hair , water fights . hot guys , tanned skin . school`s out, summer`s in. stoked or what?:)

* * *

"ALICIA?" Dylan shrieks in Landon's room. "ALICIA! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HER! PLUS, SHE _KNOWS_, LANDON! SHE'S GOING TO TELL SOMEONE!"

After Alicia had disappeared into her tiny room, Olivia and Claire had gone off to find the boy and Dylan had dragged me to the Big House. I'm sitting on one of the Adirondack chairs in Landon's room while Dylan screams at Landon less than 5 meters away.

"Dylan, please, chill!" Landon says. "I know she knows, how do you think she got the job back?"

"Wait, she's _blackmailing _you?" Dylan screeches. "No, that is NOT okay!"

"Dylan!" Landon puts his hands on her thin shoulders and shakes her slightly. "You don't know how cute I think this protective thing is, but it's fine. Seriously."

"You don't have to put up with her all summer," Dylan grumbles. "She's in our _cabin_, Landon. She could suffocate me in my sleep or something! And it'll be your fault."

"No she won't," Landon chuckles. "It'll be okay. But you guys have to get out of here, and don't be a bitch to Alicia. She won't be a bitch to you."

"Whatever," Dylan says and leaves without a goodbye.

"Bye!" Landon calls to the slammed door. "I love you!"

"But I guarantee she does not love you at the moment," I smirk and stand up. "And I'm pretty sure Alicia _would_ murder us in our sleep. See you later," I quickly follow Dylan out.

I hear Landon sigh and mutter something. "Dyl, wait up," I pant. Her angry stride is ten times faster than her regular one.

"Jesus, she's blackmailing him! Can you buh-lieve that?"

"Chill," I say, "If she tells anyone about you guys, then you're both extremely screwed and—"

I stop, noticing some unfamiliar pink suitcases on the porch. "Whose are those?"

Dylan scrunches her eyebrows together. "I dunno. But whoever it is has gawd-awful taste in suitcases. Neon pink and blue? Ew," she winces.

"Those are _mine_," an unfamiliar voice says. "And brights happen to be big where I'm from."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were from Mars," Dylan says rudely.

I look up to see a tall, willowy girl with golden brown hair, hazel eyes and a glare that makes me somewhat nervous. Plus, this girl is mega gorgeous.

"What are you?" Dylan snaps. "I don't remember _you _here last year."

"Nikki Dalton," She openly gives me and Dylan the once overs, scrunching her ski-slope nose at my sparkling charm bracelet. I knew it was too flashy for camp! Why didn't I listen to myself? Now I was going to pay the price and everyone would stop looking at me as an alpha and—

Wait, what am I saying? I'm _the_ alpha (well maybe not _the _since me, Dylan, Claire and Olivia sort of are all _the _girls of camp. Me and Dylan are more alphas though). Why the hell am I questioning my choices because of her?

"Dylan Marvil," Dylan raises one elegant eyebrow. "Yes, as in the daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil. And sorry, I don't do autographs."

Nikki Dalton raises an arched eyebrow too. "I'm sorry; I don't believe I've ever heard of your mother."

Olivia –who's now standing behind Nikki with Claire- gasps and Claire raises her eyebrows, shocked. Nikki turns to me, her eyebrows raised expectantly. "Are you a mute? Or just stupid?"

A sharp glance from Dylan and a subtle head shake from Olivia are what barely hold me back from slapping this girl. We all know that even the slightest thing will cause Alicia to send us to the Big House for punishment.

"Massie Block," I say through clenched teeth.

"Massie!" A familiar voice shouts from behind us and sends a warm feeling though my chest. "Hey!"

I turn around to see the grinning face of my boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. His blonde hair is slightly shaggier than I remember, and his caramel coloured eyes look just as happy to see me as I am to see him.

"Hey!" I rush into his arms. Looking beyond his shoulder, I'm disappointed to see the incredibly handsome face of Josh Hotz.

"Got a hug for me, Block?" He asks. To the untrained ear, it seems playful and teasing, like we're old friends. But to Dylan, Olivia and me, it's just one more way for him to be a whore.

"Sorry," I force a grin. "I'm all Derrick's."

Josh shrugs and moves towards Claire, who squeals and jumps into his arms. I notice Olivia has disappeared back into the cabin.

"Oh," Derrick notices Nikki Dalton on the porch. "Sorry! Hey, I'm Derrick Harrington," he grins and holds out a hand for her to shake.

"My boyfriend," I blurt out. It earns me a look from Derrick, and I instantly feel ashamed.

"Nikki Dalton," she giggles, as though she agrees with him that my pettiness is completely immature.

"And I'm Josh," Josh breaks away from Claire to hold out his hand. She takes it daintily and smiles flirtatiously. "This is your first summer, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," She nods and bats her Bambi-esque eyes. "What's there to do?"

"Everything," Josh and Derrick say at the same time.

"I can give you a quick tour around the camp before dinner," Josh says quickly. Claire shoots him a look, but he doesn't even notice.

What a man-whor—

"I'll help!" Derrick volunteers, cutting off my thoughts.

Claire and I exchange a look. This girl is trouble. Dylan, seeing my and Claire's distress, says, "Actually, I can show you around," she bats her long lashes sweetly. "I've been coming here since I was five, so I know my way around here."

"Oh, it's fine," Nikki says, her voice sweeter than sugar. It's so fake I want to strangle her. "You and your friends probably have a lot to catch up on! I'm sure Derrick and Josh can show me around," she giggles again.

Derrick, Josh and Nikki walk off towards the Dining Hall, chatting away. Derrick doesn't look back or even says goodbye.

"What the hell," Claire growls, and pushes her sunglasses angrily onto her head. "One bat of those brown eyes and they're both putty in her hands. I can't believe Josh. But he'd never cheat on me."

I feel my stomach climb its way into my mouth, and I have to clench my jaw to keep from screaming. And then there's Derrick –he's acting just like Josh! I hate Nikki Dalton. And I swear I will make this summer a living hell for her.

* * *

"Where's the necklace Josh got me for Christmas?" Claire searches frantically on the shelf by her bed. "I put it here earlier! I wanted to wear it to campfire!"

"What does it look like?" Nikki asks from her single bed. Dylan and I had debated giving her that bed, but we figured it would be kinda sacrilegious to give her Skye's bed. So now Dylan's purple Frette sheets are on it instead.

"It's a white gold heart on a gold chain…from Tiffany's…says 'C + J' on it…" she continues to look through her stuff.

"Oh…" Nikki lifts up one purple flip-flop clad foot. "Like this one?"

Claire takes several yoga breaths at rapid-fire. "Listen, _bitch_," she growls. "Josh and I have been together for a _long _time. Nawt even Massie tore us apart. So don't think you and your fake Marc Jacobs skirt can even try."

Nikki giggles. "Aw, honey, I'm sure it makes you feel better to think that, but we all know it's not true. I've made gay boys go straight. And this is real Marc Jacobs. Marc designed it for me himself after my mom planned his show for fashion week. So don't even try, hun."

Claire disappears into the bathroom to get ready for campfire. I know she's mad as hell since she didn't even bother responding to Nikki's comment.

"So, Nikki," Olivia says, looking up at her with her enormous blue eyes. She's sitting on her bed with her legs cross Indian-style, twisting her hair into a super cute side-braid. "Where are you from?"

See, Olivia's the nice one of our group. Always trying to see the good in other people, blah blah blah. What's the point though? It's way easier to be a bitch.

"Chicago," Nikki says, applying mascara to her already long lashes. "Born and raised."

"You must eat a lot of deep dish pizza," Dylan raises her eyebrows and stares at Nikki's bare thighs (the slut is wearing shorts that even _Claire _found short). I know there's no point though –so far Nikki doesn't have an ounce of fat on her body. Dumb bitch.

Nikki shrugs her petite shoulders. "I eat whatever I want, really."

Another reason to hate the girl: she's got a great metabolism.

"Do you have any siblings?" Olivia chirps. "I'm an only child and incredibly lonely. Claire's so lucky to have a brother like Todd!"

"He's pretty cute," Nikki admits.

"Stay the hell away from him you bitch," Claire explodes out of the bathroom. "It's btad enough you're trying to steal Josh AND Derrick, but stay the fuck away from my big brother!"

"Um, I'm not trying to 'steal Josh and Derrick', if I remember correctly, your boyfriends _offered _to show me around."

Point, I think but don't say. Alicia bursts into the room, glancing at each of us. "Who's ready for our first camp dinner?" she cries.

As we all start walking towards the DH, Alicia announces, "Dylan, hope you don't mind –I signed you up for stacking the plates after meals this week! Mass, I signed you up for next week!" she grins.

With a deep breath, I force myself to grin. "Great, Leesh! But aren't counselors supposed to do it to? I'm sure if I talk to Landon I can get you a week of helping too!"

But as soon as I say Landon, I know I've made a huge mistake. Alicia's eyes flash with malice and she glances towards Dylan, her head cocked to the right. "I'm sure _Dylan _can talk to Landon. Right?"

Claire and Olivia exchange a puzzled glance then glance at Dylan's angry face. Nikki cocks her head to the left and looks between Alicia and Dylan curiously.

"C'mon, we'd better hurry up, or we'll miss the hot food," I say quickly. As soon as we walk into the Dining Hall, I feel the oh-so familiar feeling of being looked at. Almost everytime I enter a room, there's stares –and with Olivia, Claire and Dylan surrounding me, the stares are almost ten times more intense. Only…they're not staring at me.

They're staring at Nikki Dalton.

A quick look at Dylan and Claire prove that I'm not imagining things. Olivia, who's already loading her plate with mac and cheese and Ceaser salad, doesn't seem to notice the lack of attention we're getting.

"Hey, Nikki!" I hear Josh shout from his cabin's table. "Come sit with us!"

Nikki turns and giggles. "Shouldn't you be asking your girlfriend?" she calls across the DH.

A bunch of glances turn towards Claire, who slips on her gold-tinted aviators and follows Olivia to our table.

"Oh, uh," Josh glances towards our table. "Claire, you can come sit here too!"

She fiddles with her fork and knife, pretending not to have heard him. Poor C. And fuck Josh. Nikki shrugs and follows me and Dylan to our table.

After dinner is my favourite activity ever, Bonfire. Like last year, my cabin sits with Derrick's cabin, and he sits beside me. Unlike last year, he's ignoring me, completely engrossed in a story Nikki is telling.

"But seriously," she giggles. "I couldn't have passed up an opportunity to model in in Brazil, right? So I don't see why my dean at boarding school kicked me out for missing a few days for working on my career!"

Derrick and Josh laugh. "I completely agree," Josh grins. "And I can't believe you model!" Derrick adds. "Can you, Mass?"

Instead of replying, I stuff a gooey marshmallow into my mouth, ignoring the fact that it just came out of the fire. It's incredibly hot and burns like everything in my mouth.

"Massie," Nikki says sweetly. "That's your fourth marshmallow, honey. Remember, it _is_ bikini season, after all."

She and Josh laugh, and Derrick looks like he's choosing between laughing and not. WTF. He's supposed to tell Nikki to shut up, then put his arm around me and make me his world-famous s'mores.

Instead, Nikki launches into another story, captivating both Josh and Derrick's –and every boy around us- attention.

That night, instead of the usual first night's chatter, it's quiet. Our whole cabin is silent. Wow, that's definitely a first. Nikki's on her bed, scribbling something down in a little leather journal I noticed her hiding in her pillowcase this morning.

Dylan's flipping through a magazine, sitting cross legged. I know she actually isn't reading the magazing though –she's thinking about Landon. I can just tell by the far-away look in her green eyes.

Olivia's reading some big book, her big nerd-glasses perched on her nose. That's the thing I have never understood about Olivia –she's the tiniest girl I know, but she eats more than a trucker and she's the most…out there girl I know, but she reads more than my English proffesor. She's one big contradiction.

I notice Claire's motioning towards the bathroom with large pleading eyes. I carefully walk down the creaky ladder of my bed and grab my toilettries bag and follow her to the bathroom.

"Jeez," she whispers and leads me to the farthest stall. "It's taken forever to get your attention!"

She pushes me in the tiny stall and locks the door behind us. My left knee is touching the toilet and my right knee is touching Claire's. My elbow bangs into the toilet paper dispencer. Jeez, there is no room for both of us.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to ANYONE. Not even Livs or Dylan, okay?"

I nod, my stomach feeling queasy. Does she know about Josh and Olivia sleeping together? Does she know Landon and Dylan are completely in love? And why the hell did everyone tell only ME their secrets?

"'Kay, well you know how Danny Robbins lives in San Diego?"

I nod. Olivia is completely in love with Danny Robbins. Apparently she has been since they were seven. Unfortunately, last summer we found out that Danny really liked Claire.

"We both ended up at some USC dorm party and got totally drunk," she glances around nervously. "After that, we both went back to my place since no one was home. And well…I think you can imagine what happened next."

I slap her arm. "Claire!" I whisper-shout. "You know how Olivia feels about him!"

"I know," she sticks her pinky nail in her mouth and starts nibbling. "But we were both smashed and I didn't mean to hurt her! What if Josh knows and that's why he's acting so distant?"

I ignore the part about Josh. "So you slept with Danny, whom Olivia's madly in love with," I clarify.

She sniffles. "I know how awful I am. But yeah, I did. God, I'm such a hoe."

And Olivia slept with Josh, who's supposed to be in love with Claire.

And Dylan and Landon are dating even though it's totally against the rules. Alicia knows that, too.

I shake my head and push past Claire out of the stall. I splash my face with cold water, hoping to numb my brain. Claire follows me and stands behind me, looking like she's about to cry.

Then a toilet flushes and a stall at the other end of the room opens. Nikki breezes out and stands beside me at the sinks.

Claire glances at me in the mirror. "Did you…uh…?" she stammers.

Nikki grins wickedly at my reflection. "Did I hear anything?" she asks. "Well…" she wipes her hands on her t-shirt and winks at my reflection before sashaying back into the bunk area.


	3. Chapter 3

first day of summer(:

btw, now that i'm done my exams and shizz, updates will be a whooooole lot faster!

* * *

I hate Nikki Dalton. I hate Nikki Dalton with a passion. I hate Nikki Dalton with a burning passion. I detest her perfect, fat-free ass. I hate her.

I know that Claire, Olivia, Dylan and I got almost no sleep last night. Secrets and stress kept me up half the night, and judging from the tossing and turning and creaks and sighs from my friends' beds, I know they didn't either.

At breakfast that morning, we're all yawning into our OJ and Cheerios, while Nikki sips her tea, her eyes bright and wide awake. She waved casually to Josh's table when we entered that DH, but did Derrick even look at me? No. What is wrong with that boy? I'll have to talk to him.

"So, electives," Alicia says. "You choose two, and your choices are: sailing, drama, canoeing, basket ball, soccer, A&C, water sailing, archery, rock climbing, and hiking. Olivia?"

"Soccer and…" she bites her bottom lip. "You sure I can't do soccer as both of my electives?"

"No, you can't," Alicia sighs.

"Uh okay…soccer and…arts and crafts."

"'Kay," Alicia scribbles something down.

In the end, Dylan and I go with sailing and arts and crafts, Claire chooses sailing and canoeing and Nikki chooses sailing and rock climbing. I choose to ignore the fact that all the boys do rock climbing.

After breakfast is our first GS –General Swim- block. I smile as I change into my bikini –the first GS of last summer is when Derrick and I first started hanging out.

We all lay out our towels in the hot sand and Alicia and Claire immediately plop down. Dylan busily applies her SPF 75 –poor girl burns so quickly- and Olivia, Nikki and I scan the beach. When Danny Robbins comes into view, Olivia breaks out into a sunny smile and waves him over.

"Don't invite him over here!" Claire whispers.

"Why?" Olivia crinkles her golden brows. "I _like _him; I wanna hang out with him."

Claire winces and goes in the other direction to find Josh. When Danny gets to our set up, he immediately looks for Claire. "Hey," he gives me a big hug, then moves onto Olivia. "Where's Claire?"

"Off with _Josh_, her _boyfriend_," I emphasize, then notice Olivia looking down. Oh damn, guess that could be directed both ways.

Danny shuffles in the sand. An awkward silence falls over our group until Derrick runs up. "Hey," he grins at me. That's better –that's how boyfriends are supposed to act—

But then he turns around and grins at Nikki. "Hey! Ready to go in?"

Nikki smiles flirtatiously. "Sure thing! I need a buddy to go all the way in, right?" when he nods her grin widens. "Well then," she grabs his arm. "Let's go, buddy!"

The two of them wade into the lake, leaving me stunned. "Did that really just happen…?" Olivia's tiny pink mouth drops open slightly. Dylan quickly stands up from lounging on her towel, grabs my and Olivia's arms and drags us to the nearest shower house.

As soon as the door to the shower room is slammed shut and locked, I feel myself start to crumble. Trying to hold back the waterfall of tears I know is coming, I take three deep, shaky breaths. They don't work though.

I feel Olivia's thin arms wrap around me as I start to cry and I hear Dylan pacing angrily in front of us. I don't care how bad I look at the moment, with my mascara smudged and snot dripping from my nose. At least I was in private before starting to cry.

Finally, after I feel my head start to ache more than my heart, the tears stop. "You okay?" Olivia hands me a ball of toilet paper. I shake my head and wipe my eyes. "I'll get you some Advil after. Crying so hard probably hurt your head."

I nod my thanks. "I can't…believe that," my voice is scratchy and sore. "How could she…how could _he _do that?"

Olivia shakes her head sadly. "I dunno, Mass…that's just so…so…shitty of them!"

"Derrick's always been a bit of a player…" Dylan says. "Not as bad as Josh but…still a player. I thought maybe when he and Skye dated he'd changed. I guess I was wrong though."

"I'm not going to break up with him," I tell them. "Even if he has changed from last summer…I'm not letting Nikki win."

"Right," Dylan says. "And don't worry; Nikki's going to be very sorry."

* * *

Lunch is silent and awkard. Alicia ditched, claiming to be feeling sick, so she was back at the cabin lying down. Olivia pushed her fries around her plate, not eating (which is a first). Claire had taken a few bites of her chicken burger but then had thrown it out, claiming it tasted awful. Now she was checking her perfect nails for imperfections. Dylan kept glancing casually towards Landon's table, where he sat with the lifeguard, nurse and other headstaff. Even Nikki was silent. She kept her head down and ate. When she was done, she brought out that little book and started to scribble in it, making sure no one could read what was being written.

Claire's cell phone went off –blasting California Gurls by Katy Perry, it was practically Claire's theme song-, and she blushed and held up her iPod to those who looked over at us. Technically cell phones aren't allowed, but everyone sneaks them anyway.

**danny: **hey(: wanna hang during freetime?

She shows me the text, then glances across the table at Olivia, who –luckily- is preoccupied, glaring at Josh, who keeps winking over at her.

I scoot my chair back, ready to excuse myself –I seriously do not wanna deal with all of this- when I follow Dylan's gaze to Landon's table. The new lifeguard –a very blonde girl who's all boobs and butt- is leaning over the table –therefore, making her huge cleavage even deeper- and clearly flirting.

I nudge Dylan's foot with mine and shoot a pointed glance toward Landon. He's definitely not into, and surprisingly, his gorgeous eyes are on her face, not her boobs. Dylan lets out a relieved breath and smile-thanks me.

If my whole summer is going to be like this, I definitely would rather be back in Westchester, especially since I'm not even getting to talk to Derrick. "Nikki," I say. "Can I talk to you? Outside?"

She nods, stands up and follows me out of the Dining Hall. Once we're out in the open, fresh air, I feel slightly calmer. Still, I kinda wish I had said 'let's go for a hike!' because if we're in the mountains, I can push her off a cliff and no one would be around to hear her scream.

"Derrick is my boyfriend," I say. "So I'd appreciate it if you weren't all over him."

"He seems to be enjoying it," she grins coyly at me.

I'm just about ready to slap this bitch. "Look, there's lots of guys at this camp. _Single _ones! Like Cam! He's in Derrick's cabin and he's really cute! I don't want to hate you, I know how hard it is living in a cabin where everyone hates you! But you need to stay away from Derrick."

"Actually, I don't think I will. I happen to like Derrick somewhat. And seeing your reactions are so amusing. I can't wait to see your face when I actually make out with him!"

"You wont," I clench my jaw. "If you know what's good for you."

Nikki just giggles and shrugs. "We'll see what happens during free time tonight…Derrick's promised to take me on a hike. And if what Layne Abeley said is true, then that's where he first put the moves on you, too. Right?"

Deep breaths, Massie. Deep breaths. Yet, my deep breaths don't work. "Listen, bitch," I say. "Mess with me, or with my friends or boyfriend, and I will ruin you."

Nikki giggles. "Mass, in case you haven't noticed, your alpha grip is slipping. I don't think you _can _ruin me."

Then she goes back into the DH, leaving me speechless. Because I know it's true.

* * *

At lunch freetime, I _finally _get some alone time with Derrick. We're sitting on the porch, his arms around me. Even wrapped in a hug and wearing his hoody, I can't shake this chilled feeling I have. Maybe it's because of Nikki's and Derrick's hike tonight.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Derrick…are you and Nikki going on a hike tonight?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I don't want you to."

"She was right," he observes. "Nikki said you'd say something like that. Why are you all being so hard on her? Especially you, Mass. You know what it's like to be the new girl."

"Derrick, she keeps throwing herself at you! And you completely ignored and ditched me at the beach!"

"Well because Nikki doesn't have any friends from her cabin," he shoots me a pointed look, "I'm being her friend. If I remember correctly, that's how we met."

"And look at us now," I say. "We're dating. And I love you. If you treat her the way you treated me last year then…maybe you guys will be the way we are next year."

He's silent. He doesn't even protest, or convince me that nothing will tear us apart. "What's happening to us?" I whisper, blinking back tears. "Even just two weeks ago we were happy."

"Well I just don't think you're giving Nikki the benefit of the doubt," he releases me and stands up. "I should go."

"But there's still forty minutes of freetime left," I protest.

"I know, but I have to go. I'll see you later." He walks in the direction of his cabin.

"We've got to take her down," I hear Claire say behind me. I turn around to see Dylan, Claire and Olivia glaring at Derrick's retreating figure.

"Seriously," I nod and follow them into the cabin.

"Any plans?" Claire sits on her bed.

"That little book she's always writing in. Think it could be a diary?" I remember Nikki carrying it with her everywhere, even to the beach. "She brings it everywhere, almost like she's afraid someone will find it and look in it."

"Brilliant!" Dyan high-fives me. "She probably has tons of stuff perfect for us to use against her!"

"How do we get it?" Olivia wonders.

"One of us needs to fake friend her," Claire says. "Who would be most believable?"

We all glance towards Olivia, the most innocent of our group. She bites her lip and nods. "I'll tell her that we got in a fight over…something and then just make her believe she's my new bestie."

"Then you can find out where her diary goes while she sleeps and we'll take it. Then it's _hasta la vista_ bitch! She can kiss her social life goodbye!" I finish.

"And don't talk to us," Claire adds. "Except in private."

Dylan grins and puts her hand out. Claire's manicured hand, Olivia's tiny hand and my tanned hand quickly follow.

Dylan's grin can only be described as wicked. And in that moment, I'm truly glad I'm on this side of the fight –hopefully the winning side.

"Let's rock this bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

I kinda wanna hug you all right now! i love you all for reviewing! And sorry if this doesn't make sense. As i post this, it's 3:48am. And i had exams all last week and i'm one of those girls who cram last minute. I'm functioning on about five or six hours of sleep since last Wednesday...

Ps, threequel...? what do you guys think?

* * *

"I hate you!" Olivia shrieks.

"I don't really give a shit, Olivia," Dylan says coldly. "We're done with your theatrics and shit."

"I never want to speak to any of you again!" She wipes her blue eyes angrily. "I wish we were never friends!"

"Oh, cry me a river," Claire rolls her eyes, sounding exasparated.

"Rot in hell," Olivia spits and slams the door to the bathrooms.

Nikki –who just walked in- stares at all of us with wide eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"None of your business," Claire snaps.

"Why don't you go hang out with Olivia?" I ask coldly. "You're both sluts, I'm sure you'll get alone fine."

Nikki sashays into the washroom after Olivia. Yes, she was taking the bait! After the door shuts, I share a wink with Dylan and Claire. Our plan would work! I'm positive!

The only downside is having to act like I hate Olivia. She's the sweetest girl on the face of the earth, I swear. But if it takes TBN –That Bitch Nikki- down, then I'll do it.

Laughter errupts from the bathroom –evil, snarky 'I'm making fun of you' laughter. I've mastered the laugh in my many years of being an alpha.

I remind myself Olivia's supposed to be a bitch towards us, but it still doesn't really make me feel better.

Nikki and Olivia come out of the washroom, giggling and arm-in-arm. They stop and look at us for a second before errupting into hysterical giggles. I pinch my palm. I kind of regret doing this plan...but we've got to ruin Nikki.

A glance at Claire shows she's feeling uneasy too. But Dylan just cocks an eyebrow towards the two girls and gives them a withering glance before turning her back on them. Even if it means fake-fighting with Olivia, we have to take Nikki down.

During freetime that night, instead of going on a hike, Nikki and Derrick stay in our cabin, along with Josh, Danny, Todd –Claire's brother who's a year older than us- and Cam Fisher. Add the four of them to our tension and secret-filled cabin and you've got a recipe for complete and utter awkwardness.

Olivia and Nikki are sitting on Nikki's bed since Olivia refuses to go near Claire, even though the two share a bed. Josh is sitting awfully close to Nikki, all the while staring down Olivia's low-cut shirt.

Claire's sitting on her bed, painting her toenails and pretending not to notice how Josh is ignoring her. Danny's beside her, trying to strike up a conversation. She ignores his every word. Dylan and Todd are playing poker below me and I'm sitting on my bed with Derrick. It would be fine if Cam wasn't on the other side of me. I don't even know the guy! Last year I'd barely seen him!

Derrick seems to be annoyed that Cam's there too, since he keeps clearing his throat and glaring at Cam. Finally, he just says, "Fisher, why don't you go play poker with Dylan and Todd?"

Cam looks slightly wounded that we don't want him around, but he relectuntly goes over to join their game. "Finally," Derrick mutters, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for this afternoon."

"Good," I murmur and snuggle closer into him. "So you see how awful she is? I mean she stole Olivia from us and you know how close we are."

"Uh, no," Derrick unwraps his arms from my waist. "I was apologizing for the way I just left. Nikki's not in the wrong here."

"Derrick," I say. "You don't know how awful she is to me!"

"No," he replies. "But I do know how awful you and your friends are to her! She doesn't know anyone here, Massie! And she's thrust into a cabin full of this camp's most intimidating girls! You of all people should know what that's like!"

"But she keeps throwing herself at you! You're my _boyfriend_, of course I'm going to be upset that you keep flirting!"

By now, everyone is listening but pretending not to. Dylan, Todd and Cam keep peeking over their hands of cards. I notice Olivia is pretending to read a magazine, but her ears are perked up in our direction. Everyone else keep casually glancing our way, then quickly looking the other way.

I place my hand on Derrick's arm and say in a much quieter voice, "Derrick, can we talk about this later? In private?"

"You know what Massie," Derrick doesn't meet my gaze. "I don't think there'll be a later..."

Tears spring to my eyes, and even though I will them to go back with all my might, they don't. They blur my vision before dropping, one by one, down my cheeks, leaving hot, damp streaks. "Are you...breaking up with me?" my voice is somewhat choked and small.

"Yeah," Derrick jumps down from my bed. "I am. I'm sorry, Massie," he says, although he doesn't really sound it.

Then he leaves, and immediately, Josh, Cam, Danny and Todd follow him out. Todd lingers by the door. "'Bye, Olivia," he says, then ducks out. She ignores him, since it's not Danny.

In seconds, Claire and Dylan are on my bed, rubbing my back and comforting me. Well, trying to, since I can't be comforted right now.

Soon, it's lights out. Claire and Dylan each give my hand a squeeze before climbing into their own beds. I snuggle into my comforter, silent tears dampening my pillow. After I start to drift off, I quickly notice something and am wide awake. Olivia didn't even look at me after Derrick broke up with me. Not once. Even though we're 'fighting' she would have at least shot me a sympathetic glance...right?

* * *

"Wake up!" Claire whispers. "Massie! Wake up!"

"What time is it?" I mumble. My tounge feels heavy in my mouth and my eyes are swollen.

"Four-fifty-one," she glances at the clock on the wall. "We're going to talk. Just the four of us."

I throw my covers off and pad as quietly as I can to the backdoor of the cabin, where Claire and I quietly slip out. Dylan and Olivia are already standing out there, wearing their Uggs and sweaters. It's actually so cold at night and in the mornings.

"I'm sorry about D, Massie," Olivia says as soon as I'm out and gives me a big hug. "But hey, now all of us are single, except Claire! Unless _you_ have something you wanna tell us?" she raises an eyebrow coyly at Dylan.

We all sit down on the steps. "Me? Oh, uh, nope. Single as can be."

"You and Derrick never...uh, banged, did you?" Claire mumbles.

"Way to phrase it," Dylan snickers.

"No," I shake my head.

"Have you and Josh?" Dylan asks Claire.

Olivia is instantly interested in her nails. Claire looks down at the grass. "Uh, no, me and Josh haven't. What about you, Livs?" she changes the subject.

"Have I had sex with Josh?" Olivia's eyes widen.

Claire laughs. "No! Have you had sex, period."

"No, uh, I haven't. Have you, Dylan?"

Dylan shakes her head. "No guy, no sex," she lies and shrugs.

Then it's silent. And not that good silence, either. This is that awkward as hell silence where you just sit there, playing with your sleeve, waiting for someone to break the tension. This isn't how we are. There's usually not a second that goes by without us giggling over something.

The silence goes on for another six minutes before Claire says, "So have you found out where Nikki keeps her diary?"

Olivia shakes her head. "Guys, I don't think we should do this to her. She's not that bad. She's actually really nice! And so funny! And did you know her family has a house in Paris? She stays there during the summer usually."

I stare at her. "Not that bad?" I repeat, stunned. "Really nice? Olivia, she made Derrick dump me!"

"Actually, Mass," she says. "Your envy made Derrick break up with you. He even said so."

I stand up, glaring at her. "I can't believe you, Olivia! You've spoken to Nikki for what –nine hours? And now you're taking her side in everything! And you're blaming _me _for Derrick's breakup with me?"

"I'm not blaming you," she says calmly. "Although, if you weren't so...mean, then I think you and Derrick would still be together."

"I didn't ask for your damn opinion," I spit, instantly angry.

Olivia stands up an appraises me coolly. "Whatever, Massie."

"Livs, what's up?" Claire crinkles her eyebrows. "Why're you acting like this? It's so un-Olivia!"

"Nikki's just helped me realize a few things. Hanging out with you has always put me behind, since you three are always in the spotlight. And I'm just...Olivia the Nobody."

"You're not a nobody!" Claire protests. But...she kind of is. Not to say that in a mean way, but she's never as into things as the rest of us, and she's not as glamourous and she's so into spirituality and stuff that no one ever takes her serious.

"Well I always feel that way compared to you guys."

"Livs, can we help that?" I say. "We don't _try_ to put you behind us or anything!"

"I dunno, maybe I should just hang with Nikki for a while," she mumbles.

"Olivia!" Dylan flicks her thin arm. "Nikki's a bigger attention whore than ME! You think you'll get more attention hanging around her?"

"It's not like we wouldn't be friends. I can be both your friends," she murmurs, looking down as if she even knows that's not true.

"You can't," Claire says firmly. "The slut stole Derrick from Mass and I'm pretty sure she has a thing for Josh."

"Well I want to be friends with all of you," Olivia puts her hands on her tiny waist. "And Nikki's being a better friend than you are right now; she said it was okay that I wanted to be friends with all of you. That's all she wanted, was to be your friend."

"Bull," Dylan dismisses it with a wave of her slender hand. "Olivia. Just choose us. We've been friends since forever, and now your choosing some girl you've known for like seven hours?"

"At the moment," she says quietly. "Yes. You guys...you're just all so perfect and I'm not. I still love you and all, but I think it would be better for all of us if I stuck to hanging out with Nikki." Then she walks up the stairs, shuts the screendoor quietly and disappears.

"Did Olivia...did she just break up with us?" Dylan looks stunned.

Claire's blue eyes fill slightly with tears. "H-how can she just do that?" she stutters and sniffles.

"I've been dumped twice in one day," I say sadly. "I think that's a new record."

"You know what this means though?" Dylan takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes.

Claire and I exchange a look, then I say, "That bitch Nikki definitely needs to go down."

* * *

We're lying on the beach during GS –we being Claire, Dylan and me-, when I hear an all too familiar sound. The sound of Nikki's cackle of a laugh. Claire obviously hears it to, because she shoots an annoyed glance in the direction it came from.

Nikki and Olivia are dragging a paddle boat through the sand towards the lake. Paddle boating? Seriously? I hope Nikki falls overboard and drowns.

"Let's pray there's a tsunami and that bitch dies or something," Claire says, as if reading my mind.

"DERRICK!" I hear Nikki giggle-shriek. "GET OVER HERE!"

In seconds, Derrick and Danny Robbins are beside Nikki and Olivia, laughing over whatever they're saying. I can't believe how quickly Olivia seemed to get over us. As much as I don't want to admit it, I miss her.

"Do you think you could talk Landon into kicking Nikki out of camp?" Claire asks Dylan.

"Uh, why would you ask _me _that?" Dylan stammers. "You know Landon too!"

"What's your deal?" Claire laughs. "I asked you 'cause you got Alicia kicked out last year. Chill!"

Dylan lets out a relieved breath. Jeez, these secrets are tearing us apart! An uneasy feeling forms in the pit of my stomach. I hate secrets. I'm so afraid that one of these days I'll slip up and say something.

Secrets. Ohmigod! How could I have forgotten? Nikki had been in the bathroom when Claire told me about her and Danny! And now that Nikki and Olivia were getting closer, would Nikki tell Olivia? That would ruin our friendship forever...and that's just the thing Nikki would want.

"Claire, I need to talk to you," I jump off my towel and shoot her a meaningful look.

"Comin'," she stretches and yawns, then starts to follow me.

"Where are you going?" Dylan glares at us suspiciously.

"Pee," I answer, shrugging nonchalantly. "And I need to ask Claire something about Todd, you know, now that I'm...single." I mutter the last part, my heart breaking.

Dylan isn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure what?" I ask, growing more impatient by the second.

"Are you sure that's what you're going to talk to her about?" Dylan glares at me, making sure I know exactly what she's talking about.

"_Yes,_" I snap, to annoyed and exasperated to care about how Dylan feels. "Can we go now? Or are you not done with your interrogation?"

Dylan glances at me coolly, before turning her head the other way. Whatever, I'd deal with her later. Right now, I needed to speak to Claire.

Once we're in the deserted bathrooms, Claire looks at me curiously. "What was that all about?"

"Uh, nothing," I reply, turning the taps on and off. "Listen—"

"And what is up with Dylan?" she continues. "She's acting so weird. As a matter of fact, you are too. What was the little spat with her about? Mass, you can tell me."

"Nothing," I repeat. "I just really needed to talk to you and you know Dylan, she always has to be the boss and know what's going on. I just got sick of it."

"I know, me too," Claire rolls her eyes. "Like, who made her the alpha? Seriously, she's always questioning me too on like everything," she sighs. "So what's up?"

"Nikki heard us."

"Heard us what?" Claire blinks.

"When you told me that _thing_," I look at her. "Nikki was in the washroom. Remember?"

Then it dawns in her. "Oh no! What if she tells Olivia? Oh god, Mass, what am I going to do? Shit, I'm going to puke!" she slams one of the stall doors and I can hear her heaving.

Poor C. "You know," I call out tentatively. "I think it would be a lot worse if Olivia heard it from Nikki. Maybe you should just tell her..."

Claire comes out of the stall and rinses out her mouth with water. "I need mouthwash," she mutters. "I can't tell Olivia. I just can't. And we're going to take Nikki down before she has a chance to tell Olivia, right?"

"If only we knew where that book was," I murmur. "Start paying very close attention to it."

Claire nods. We walk back out to the beach. "Sorry," Claire says to Dylan. "I ended up barfing, I think I ate something bad."

Dylan appraises us coolly. "So I always have to be the boss, huh? And I need to know what's going on?"

"Uh," Claire bites her lower lip. "You heard what we were saying?"

"I followed you there," she admits. So she didn't trust me. She honestly thought I was going to tell Claire about her and Landon. Wow.

"Did you hear anything else?" Claire asks.

"No," Dylan glares at us both. "I didn't feel like sticking around to hear me being insulted by my two best friends."

"Dylan—" I start.

"Oh and the reason I'm always the alpha?" she stands up and folds her towel, then glares at us both. "It's because both of you are too pathetic to be the alphas yourself."

"Dylan!" Claire glares at her. "That was rude! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, you want to talk about rude? How about gossiping about your best friend. That's rude. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better people to spend my time with." She sashays down the beach.

"Did Dylan just ditch us?" Claire asks, her eyes wide.

"Are you kidding me?" I put my head in my hands. "Three breakups in one day. And how can Dylan just leave us?"

"Did she leave us for good?" Claire looks like she's about to cry. "Now I only have you and Josh," she sniffs.

I sit on the beach, stunned, for the rest of GS. Did that really just happen? Now it's just me and Claire. What is happening? Looks like instead of the best, this summer will be the worst of my life.

* * *

Dinner is so silent it's scary. Even Alicia's noticed it –she keeps glancing around the table, waiting for one of us to say something. But no one does.

Olivia knows something happened between Claire and me and Dylan. She had shot me a curious look but I had shot her an angry glare and ignored her. Nikki clears her throat. Everyone looks up from their lasagna and glares at her.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," she announces, earning a grin from Olivia. Does she honestly think I'm gonna get all excited and sing happy birthday to her?

"So? It's not special just 'cause your birthday's on July fourth." Claire asks with a raise of one arched eyebrow.

"So," Nikki continues. "Olivia and I got the cook to make us some cupcakes!"

"Chocolate and vanilla," Olivia says. "I know you don't like chocolate, Dyl," she gives her a hopeful smile.

Dylan ignores her.

"And I was wondering if maybe during freetime, we could have a bit of a party. Invite the boys, play someone's iPod. Think we can?"

Even though we're fighting, Dylan, Claire, Olivia and I exchange a glance. Last time we partied at camp, we almost got kicked out. And that's what made Alicia hate us so much.

"That's sounds fine," Alicia murmurs, her eyes on something in the distance.

I look to see what she's looking at, but by then her attention is back on her lasagna.

That night at freetime, the boys come over since it's raining outside. I sit on my bed, alone, sincee Claire and Josh are talking and sitting in each others' arms on her bed. Olivia and Nikki sit on Nikki's bed, along with Derrick and Danny Robbins. Looks like Olivia was right; hanging with Nikki would attract her more attention. Dylan's sitting alone below me, iPod in her ears and magazing on her lap.

A little while ago she had been lying on her back, kicking my mattress and being uber-annoying. But I'll get back at her for that tonight. I'll make sure I continue to toss and turn, causing my bed to creak and shake. She'll get no sleep.

With fifteen minutes left of freetime, the boys leave and Claire walks to the center of the room. She clears her throat, loudly, causing everyone to look up. "I'd like to change beds," she says.

"Feel free to change cabins too," Dylan sneers at her. "No one wants you in this one."

I bounce once on my mattress, causing the bed to shake. Dylan lets out a loud sigh. "I do," I say sweetly. "But since Claire wants to change beds, why don't you change with her? I'm allergic to sluts."

Claire shoots me a huge grin, Olivia's eyes widen as big as saucers and Nikki gives me a look of approval. Dylan sniffs haughtily. "I don't want to share with Olivia."

"I will," Nikki glares at her, as if Dylan had just offended her. "You can have the single."

I raise my eyebrows. Nikki seems to actually like Olivia. Maybe she isn't a total bitch/slut/hoe/whore/every mean name I can think of! Just like ninety-nine percent of it!

After about twenty minutes, everyone is all re-moved in. I have to say, I'm quite happy to have Claire below me, instead of Dylan. It's nice to have an actual friend there.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Nikki, Olivia, Claire, Dylan and I get called in to speak to Landon. Claire and I exchange a glance. I don't think we did anything bad...maybe someone found out about Dylan and Landon and he was sending us all home for keeping it a secret?

We all sit on the bench outside the offices in the Big House. The door to the offices is closed. So is the door to Landon's room. Then it opens, and a slightly tired looking Landon steps out. The guy really is to die for.

"Morning," he grins sheepishly. "Sorry to call you all in here, but Alicia has some concerns. And I know you're all going to say she's making up lies to get you in trouble, but she's actually looking out for you guys. She said that lately you've been kind of arguing or fighting, and you guys were so close a few days ago! What's up?"

No one says anything. He glances at all of us. "Wanna talk in my room?"

We all shuffle in, uncomfortably. Landon sits on one of the Adirondack chairs in his room and motions for us to sit down. I sit on one of the deliciously comfy couches and cross my legs Indian-style. I can already tell how awkward this is going to be.

"So..." Landon sips his mug of coffee. "Anyone have anything they wanna say? Anything at all?"

Silence.

"Anything you want to get off your chest...?"

Nikki raises her hand slightly. Landon nods in her direction. "I have something I'd like to say. This isn't actually my secret, but I think it's causing a lot of the tension in our cabin."

She won't. She wouldn't. Claire's eyes are so wide and her sunny glow has quickly disappeared.

Nikki takes a deep breath and shoots Olivia a sympathetic glance, as if this pains her to say it. Bull shit. "Olivia, I know you really, really like Danny."

Olivia nods slowly. Claire's hands start to shake. Dylan crinkles her brows. I sit on my hands to stop myself from slapping Nikki.

"And...Claire slept with him."

She did. She said it. She told Olivia. Shit.

"Olivia, I didn't –I mean, I did but-er, I uh—"

Claire's stammering is cut off with a look from Olivia. "You...slept...with Danny. Even though you know I've loved him since I was like six." It's a statement, not a question.

Claire's eyes fill with tears that freely flow down her pale cheeks. She nods, unable to say anything else. Nikki looks at Olivia sympathetically, Dylan's eyes and mouth are wide open and Landon looks uncomfortable. Bet this wasn't what he was expecting when he called us all in here.

Olivia looks speechless, which is a first. She shoots Claire a glare so full of hatred, it makes me kind of scared. "Don't ever speak to me again."

"Olivia," she tries.

"Don't." Olivia's lower lip trembles. "But you know what, Claire? I slept with Josh."

Every mouth in the room drops. Landon coughs a little of his coffee up. Claire stares at Olivia. "You didn't."

"I did," Olivia smirks. "Spring break. Ask him, if you don't believe me."

"You slut!" Claire shrieks, standing up.

"Claire, Olivia," Landon says. "Don't start—"

"I'm the slut?" she barks out a laugh. "You slept with Danny!"

"Newsflash!" Claire shrieks. "You're not _with _Danny!" Olivia winces. "He doesn't like you! He never has! But I'm in love with Josh!"

Olivia just stands up, staring at Claire. "Whatever. You're a slut, Claire. And an awful friend. Don't speak to me. Ever." She turns to Landon, "Are we done?"

"I don't want to talk to you," Claire storms out of the room without Landon's permission. Olivia quickly stomps out too. Then Nikki follows her. And it's just me, Dylan and Landon. And it's so awkward.

Landon is still kinda shocked looking. "Uhm, I'm gonna go too." I mumble.

"Me too," Dylan follows me out. "Hey," she grabs my arm. "You knew, didn't you? You were the only one who didn't look completely shocked."

I nod and yank my arm back. "I did know. About Danny and Claire and Josh and Olivia."

"Why didn't they tell me?" she looks slightly wounded. For a second I want to apologize for gossiping about her and then come up with a plan with her to get Claire and Olivia friends again. But I don't. Alphas don't apologize –they make others apologize first.

I shrug. "Maybe because you keep secrets from them too," my eyes flit to the Big House then back to her.

Dylan glares at me evenly. "You're not going to tell them, right?"

"No," I shake my head. "And I'm going to go now, if you're done wasting my time." I stalk off towards our cabin.

On the walk there, I see Nikki twirling her hair and giggling over something Derrick said. Olivia's sitting on the bleachers on the deserted soccer field, sobbing. As I reach our cabin, I hear Claire screaming and Josh stammering. Looks like she's finally dumping him.

So this summer definitely isn't going as expected.


	5. Chapter 5

I love all the feedback you guys give me(: seriously, thanks!(:

Oh and, if you guys really wanted to make me happy, could you please go over to fallen fantasies profile and shoot her a pm, telling her to wall post maggie back sometime! I miss her! Thanks(:

* * *

"I hate her," Claire sniffles. "I hate Olivia. I can't believe that she was my friend. I promise you though, I will never speak to her again. I mean, who sleeps with their best friend's boyfriend?"

We're sitting in the Pool House during freetime that afternoon, just relaxing in the bubbling hot tub with a box of tissues, a bag of Double-Stuffed Oreos and bottles of water. I murmur something sympathetic.

"Mass," she says, wiping her eyes. "I really loved Josh. I still love Josh. I know it's weird since I'm only fifteen, but I've loved Josh since I was eleven and he was my buddy for GS."

My heart breaks for Claire, even if I think Josh is a total player. Maybe Olivia really isn't that great a friend. I mean, she so willingly pretended to be Nikki's friend, then she actually ditched us and she slept with Josh. Dylan's not that good a friend either actually. She's totally overreacting and being so...bossy. She doesn't get to be the alpha all the time –I'm just as good an alpha as she is!

"Have you noticed Todd and Dylan getting closer?" she glances around the room, as if someone could be listening. "I swear, I'll kill him if they start dating."

"I don't think Todd's really her type," I shrug nonchalantly.

"Massie," Claire whispers, looking down at the swirling bubbles. "Do you think we're really done?"

"You and Josh?"

"No, you and me and Olivia and Dylan. It's only July third and we're already not friends. Do you think we still won't be friends next year at this time?"

I shrug sadly. "I dunno, C. I don't want to say that we'll never be friends again, but I don't want to say that we'll be back to normal by next week either. I just...don't know."

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Nikki! Happy birthday to you!" Olivia is the only one who sings. The rest of us sit, arms crossed, mouths turned into frowns.

The boys come in a few minutes after Nikki blows out the single candle on her chocolate cupcake. Josh and Claire meet each others' eyes then awkwardly look away. As Claire reaches for a vanilla cupcake, I notice Josh watching her with sad eyes. That's a little strange...

"Massie."

The familiar scent of Axe deodorant, Tresemee shampoo and fabric softener hit me hard. Derrick. I turn around, somewhat shocked that he's so close to me. "Hey."

"Uh, hi," he mumbles, looking down.

A sigh escapes my lips. "What do you want?"

He looks taken aback, as if my rudeness is uncalled for. "Uh, I wanted to know who you were watching the fireworks with tonight?"

My thoughts immediately drift back to last year's July fourth. We had sat in each others' arms, watching the fireworks. It was perfect. "No one," I say. "Well, probably Claire."

"Wanna sit with me?" he mumbles. "Claire can too, but Josh may be there."

"We broke up, Derrick," I tell him. "You dumped me. For Nikki."

"It wasn't for Nikki," he says. "I just don't want to be in a relationship right now. Nikki is just my friend –just like I hope you are."

"You want to be my friend?" I snort.

He shrugs, looking down. "I just feel bad, you guys are having your problems and I dunno you probably need a friend. I do love you, Mass."

I want to scream that if he loves me, why'd he break up with me? Ever since he has, an empty feeling has been in the pit of my stomach and a dull ache has been in my heart. But instead, I offer him a small, shy smile. "I do need all the friends I can get."

He lets a relieved smile creep onto his face. "So, fireworks tonight by the barbeque pits?"

I quickly shake my head. Dylan will be there, since Landon mans the barebeques. "How about near the big oak tree? Like where we sat last year?"

He nods. "'Kay sounds good. You wouldn't mind if Josh sat with us, right? It'll be the first time he hasn't sat with Claire since...god, since they were like eight!"

"He slept with Olivia, Derrick," I whiper, not wanting our conversation to be overheard. "You can't do that and then expect your girlfriend not to break up with you! Besides, he's always checking out other girls."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Mass," he says. "Besides, Claire slept with Danny," –news sure travels fast around here- "I think that maybe they could just...I dunno, forget that stuff and go back to being happy. But anyway, I should go, I don't think Josh or Danny really want to be here right now."

"Are they like fighting? Claire and Olivia aren't even like looking at each other. Claire just pretends that Olivia's not even here."

"Josh stormed out of the cabin when we found out, and I'm assuming he went to talk to Claire. But I don't know if anything big will happen."

After he leaves with Josh, Claire rushes up. "What was that? Are you guys back together?"

I shake my head. "Just friends. But who knows, maybe after a while he'll figure out that we're better off dating. Besides, as long as I'm the friend who hangs out with him, Nikki isn't."

"Smart," Claire nods. "Uh...did he say if Josh was sitting with anyone at fireworks tonight...?" her eyes drift over to Olivia.

"He's sitting with us, I think. But I know that'll be uncomfortable for you so—"

"Uh, I'll just sit with Layne Abeley or something. I may hate that bitch, but I can't sit with Josh."

"Maybe it would be for the best if you did," I tell her what Derrick says, only because I know Josh makes her happy.

She shakes her head, her blonde waves hitting her in the chin. "I can't Massie. I can't be with him after finding out he slept with Olivia, but I still love him. And sitting with him would hurt too much."

I give her a big hug. "I'm sorry, C."

She smiles slightly. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Here's good," I tell Derrick, who drops the blanket onto the sand without dropping his uber-burnt hotdog. Landon insists on cooking all the food on July fourth, and he tends to burn everything.

"This isn't going to be awkward or anything, right?" Derrick mumbles, sitting beside me on the blanket.

Instantly, whispers start around us. _Are they dating again? Didn't Derrick just dump her? What about Derrick and Nikki? _It all annoys me.

I shake my head, nibbling on my blackened hotdog. "Idon't think so."

"Good," he looks relieved. "I hope you don't mind, I invited Josh to sit with us."

"No worries," I say as Josh drops down on the other side of Derrick. He nods toward me and I give him a half-smile. He's not worthy enough of a full smile.

"Derrick!" Nikki calls over from a few blankets over. "Come here!"

"You know, you wouldn't be being a good 'friend' if you ditched me for her," I narrow my eyes at Derrick.

"Don't worry," Derrick stands up. "I'll go over there for a few minutes. But I'll be back, promise."

After he's gone, Josh and I sit there in awkward silence. After a few minutes, Josh slides over towards me. "Don't you dare sit near me," I hiss.

"No, Massie, please listen," he sounds so desperate I actually listen to him. "You need to tell Claire how sorry I am. Please."

"She doesn't want your apologies," I tell him. "You slept with Olivia. That's unforgivable."

"But I wasn't sober! Me, Derrick and Cam had...you know, smoked, before going in."

"Smoked...?" I look at him blankly.

"Smoked...you know, weed," he whispers the last word.

"JOSH!"

"I know! I know! It was a one time thing, I swear! It was gross! But we were all high! That's why Derrick went to bed at like seven-thirty the first night –he didn't want you to know. And Cam just disappeared."

"So Olivia was drunk, and you were...high," I murmur. "Josh, you're not good for Claire. I'm sorry."

His face crumples slightly and I feel really bad for a second. But Claire's probably better off without him. Josh draws in a shaky breath and rubs a hand over his face.

"I do really love her, Massie," he mumbles. "Even if I don't always show it. But I love her more than anything in this world, and I guess losing her was what made me realize that."

I would call him a liar, since that's the corniest confession ever, but he has tears in his eyes. Poor Josh. Who would have thought I would _ever _be sympathetic towards Josh. "I'll talk to her," I hear myself saying, even though I don't really want to.

"No, don't," he shakes his head quickly. "Please, don't. You're her best friend, you'd know if she was better off without me or not. Clearly, she is. So please don't talk to her. I want what's best for Claire."

Wow. Is Josh _actually_ acting...like a human person capable of having feelings? Derrick comes back before I can think about this any longer. He glances between a defeated-looking Josh and me. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," I assure him, even though this is anything but nothing. The fireworks start, which silences everyone. The fireworks this year are spectactular, but I can't seem to concentrate on them. Maybe it's because I'm sitting so close to Derrick that I can feel the heat off his left thigh. Or maybe it's because what Josh just said is the first time I've ever seen him with feelings.

Or maybe it's because this summer only _just _started and it's already sucking.

* * *

The next night at freetime, the boys return to our cabin. Olivia and Nikki –as usual- are gossiping on Olivia's bed. Dylan's single is full of magazines and letters to friends back in DC. Claire's below me, painting her nails a cheery bubblegum pink, hoping to improve her mood.

The boys just kind of mill around, not really knowing what to do. Derrick shoots me a smile before going to sit with Nikki and Olivia. I sigh. That smile makes me weak in the knees, even though it's now just a 'friendly' smile.

I glance down at Claire, and then at Josh. I wonder if that's how it is for them; even though they're no longer dating, certain little quirks or memories can still worm their way into their minds.

"Hey, mind if I come up?" Cam Fisher appears below me.

"Uh, sure," I wiggle to the left, making room for him.

After he's up, an awkward silence hangs above us. I study Cam's profile –he's good looking in a dark, silent type of way. The complete opposite of Derrick. I barely got to know him last summer, instead focusing all of my attention on Derrick.

"So," I sit so my feet dangle over the railing.

"So...wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure," I grin. As long as there are random questions rolling, there will be no time for silence.

"'Kay..." he taps his chin. "Any siblings?"

"None," I shake my head. "You?"

"An older brother, Harris," he says. "He's in his first year of college."

"Lucky, I want a sibling," I say.

"Nooo, you don't," he replies. "Especially Harris. 'Kay next question...what's up with you guys?" he glances around the room. "You were so close last year!"

My shoulders slump. What _was _up with us? We were all liars, and it tore us apart. I'm the only one without a secret...well, except that I know all their secrets and didn't tell them. That's actually a pretty crappy thing to do.

"Well?" Cam nudges my knee with his.

"I...don't know," I mumble, wishing he would leave. "Look, I'm really tired, I'm just gonna lie down to the rest of freetime," I shoot him a 'get out of here' look.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. But I know when I'm not wanted," he creaks down the ladder.

He goes over to join Olivia, Nikki, Derrick and Todd Lyons. I notice Dylan and Danny are now laughing over something on her bed, sitting so close there knees are touching. Olivia's definitely noticed –her pink lips are pursed and her jaw is clenched.

I sigh and lie down, pulling my pillow down over my head. This is going to be one long summer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we talk?"

"I don't see what we have to talk about, Olivia," I respond coldly.

It's GS the next day, and as usual, Nikki's off flirting with the boys. Dylan is back in the cabin, claiming to have period cramps. Whatever, I'm glad she's not around. I notice Claire off talking to Cam Fisher and Alicia's out getting us water. It's only me and Olivia.

I switch positions on my fluffy purple towel so that the back of my head is facing her. When I was in the hot tub with Claire, she had pointed out that I was weirdly darker on the front of my body than my back, so I'm making sure my back is facing the sun.

"Massie," she pleads. "Come on."

"Fine," I make the mistake of looking into her large, watering, ice-blue eyes. You can never say no to those. "Talk."

"I want us all to be friends again! But I want to include Nik –you guys would love her!"

"She's 'Nik' now?" I snap. "I don't want to ever be friends with her, Olivia. And I don't want to be friends with you either."

I turn my attention back to my tanning, and turn my head away from her. I can hear her gasping and sniffling, what she always does before she's about to start sobbing. Then she flees the beach, kicking sand on my towel in the process.

Okay, so I feel a little bad. But can you blame me? If she hadn't befriended Nikki in the first place, then I am positive that none of this would have happened.

* * *

The next day it starts raining. Alicia's out doing who knows what, and the rest of us are just mulling around the cabin, bored out of our minds. Earlier that day, Dylan had pulled all of my and Claire's clothes out of our lockers, just leaving them on the ground. Well I'm positive it was her –I mean, she was the only one in here this morning!

So I've been considering telling Claire the Dylan-Landon secret. The only bad part would be putting Landon's job in jeopardy –I actually think he's really great. And—

"Massie knew, you know," Dylan's bored voice interrupts my thoughts.

She didn't.

"Knew what?" Olivia's brows crinkled as she glanced at me.

"Knew that Claire slept with Danny. And of course, that Olivia slept with Josh."

Olivia and Claire both whip around so fast to look at me; I'm surprised they didn't break their necks! Olivia's eyes look mad, but Claire's just look really hurt.

"Of course you wouldn't tell me," Olivia sneers. "You always think you're so much better than us and it's like, an honour for you to even talk to us." Then she collapses dramatically on her bed.

Claire looks at me, sadness and confusion in her blue eyes. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Claire, I couldn't!"

"Yes, you could have!" she cries.

I don't know what to say. Yes, I so could've told her. But I didn't. So instead, I say "Since Dylan's so keen on telling my secret, I'll tell hers. She's dating Landon."

Nikki's mouth drops wide open. Olivia gasps loud enough for even me to hear it and Claire turns to glare at Dylan.

"Landon," Claire repeats, dumbfounded. "Landon as in, our head counsellor Landon?"

"As in the Landon who is _totally off-limits_?" Olivia chimes in.

Dylan stammers and gasps, not sure what to say. Finally her eyes land on mine. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you just did that to me!" I explode. Honestly I can't believe Dylan right now. Or Claire. Or Olivia. Or Nikki.

Or myself. We're all so...ugh, what happened to us?

"You're such a fake," Olivia sneers at Dylan. "You get soo mad when we don't tell you something, but you keep the biggest secret ever from us."

"I couldn't tell you guys," Dylan snaps.

"But you could tell Massie?"

"She saw us together," Dylan replies. "I had to explain."

"Whatevs," Olivia and Nikki stomp out of the cabin.

"I can't believe you wouldn't share something like that," Claire squints at her. Then she takes off into the bathroom, slamming one of the stall doors behind her.

Dylan opens her mouth to say something to me, but I cut her off. "Don't talk to me. I have absolutely nothing to say to you except that you had no reason whatsoever to tell them I knew." Then I follow Claire into the bathroom. I shut the door so we can't be overheard.

"C?" I call out softly.

I see her familiar pink and silver flip flops under the last stall, her blue-painted toenails chipped slightly. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now," I say even though I know she's probably not going to reply. "But you have to get that I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell Olivia about you and Danny, either, just like I couldn't tell either of you about Dylan and Landon.

"You all just...bombarded me with your secrets and I don't know, I guess I..." I hesitate, wondering if I'm making any sense at all. "I just figured that if I pretended I didn't know about any of you, then the secrets and the problems would just go away. I was wrong, clearly, but I didn't want our friendship to end! And now even though I didn't tell anything –well except about Dylan and Landon- our friendship is ruined!

"And yeah, I guess it's kinda my fault," by now tears are streaming down my face. It feels good to get this all out. "But you guys should have been honest with each other from the start! And now I feel awful because not only have I lost Olivia and Dylan but I lost you and I really thought this was going to be a good summer, even if it was just the two of us! You're my best friend, Claire! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

She steps out of the stall and glances at me up and down before opening her arms. I squeeze her tightly, and she hugs me hard back. "I'm sorry," I mumble again. "I really should have just told you all from the start."

"No, you shouldn't have," Claire gives me a reassuring grin. "I think...I think maybe we all should have been more mature and told each other ourselves. I mean, they were our stupid secrets."

I hug Claire one last time before shuffling out of the bathroom, holding her elegant hand in mine. And even though I have only one friend at camp right now, I couldn't be happier with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohai FF.

Been a while.

Ps. Because it has "been a while", I decided to post at least two chatpers tonight. Well and because I'm sick and stuck at home on a Saturday night. Feel free to review both chapters I put up:)

And thank you to the power of a trillion for reviewing and loving this story even though its been...I want to say a while, but I feel like I've said that enough. Well it's been forever:)

* * *

It continues to rain for the next few days, trapping me in the cabin with Dylan, Olivia and Nikki. Not the best combination.

Claire's still sleeping –it's her way coping about Josh. Seriously, she's slept about 39 hours the last two days. So I'm alone.

The silence in the cabin is deafening. If it weren't for the rain tapping against the windows, I would've thought I'd gone deaf. Dylan has her iPod plugged in and is tapping her foot against the comforter, Olivia's flipping through a magazine and Nikki is writing in that diary again. I really need to get that.

I lie down under my covers and pull my pillow partially over my head, so that no one can see me, but I can see them. Fifteen minutes later, Nikki is still scribbling away. When will she put it away?

Finally, she glances up and puts her pen down. She looks around –making sure no one is watching, I'm sure- before placing it in between her mattress and her bed frame.

So that's it. She hides it in the most obvious spot, because people won't look there since it's so obvious. They'll assume she put it in some safe or something. The girl is smart, I'll give her that.

The obvious tension in this cabin is crazy. I climb down from my bed and pull on my rain jacket. "I'm going outside," I say, even though I know it's pointless since no one will answer. After grabbing my black riding boots and an umbrella, I head out the door.

The boys' cabin is so far away from mine. How do they walk from there to mine and back almost every day? Jeez. I'm so not going to make it. Four blocks in the rain. There's no way—

"Block!" I turn around to see a soaking wet Derrick. "What's up? Where are you going?"

I really, really hate how chummy he's being towards me. That's not how we're supposed to be! We're supposed to be dating and in love and if stupid Nikki hadn't come, we still would be!

"Uh, hey," I hold my umbrella up so it covers him too. "I was actually just heading over to your cabin. It's so boring in mine."

"'Kay," he takes the umbrella from me, and holds it so it covers me completely. Total boyfriend move. "I'll walk with you."

"So," he says after an awkward silence settles over us. That was the thing I always hated about him, when awkward silences appear, he does nothing to fix them!

"So," I murmur, grateful that I can now see his cabin. "Are you and Nikki, uh, going out?"

"No." He rolls his eyes. "And can you quit making her feel so bad about our breakup? It's not her fault; I just don't want to be in a relationship right now."

"Well, it's just weird because you did before you met Nikki!"

He hands me my umbrella, his lips pulled down in the corners. "This friend thing isn't going to work out if you continue to be this jealous, Massie."

I hold my umbrella so I'm fully covered and he isn't. Childish, but it gives me slight satisfaction. "Well maybe 'cause I don't wanna be friends! I love you, Derrick! And you loved me before we started camp this summer!"

"I still love you," he starts walking towards his cabin. "But like a friend."

That hurts almost as much as when he actually broke up with me. I'm grateful for the rain that's dripping down my cheeks –it blends with my tears. "I have to go."

"I thought you were coming in?" he says, even though he looks mildly relieved.

"I, uh, just remembered I had to talk to Landon about something." Then without waiting for him to reply, I sprint towards the Big House.

I shake off my umbrella on the porch and wipe off my boots. Inside, it's warm and cozy and smells deliciously like Landon's Ralph Lauren Polo cologne. He's seated at his desk, looking over some things. He doesn't look up when I shut the door behind me.

What if Dylan already told him I told everyone? He'll hate me. But there's a chance she didn't! Maybe he doesn't know I spilled their secret and he still likes me and thinks I'm trustworthy and amazing.

"Hey!" I force a grin. "It's pouring out there! You're so lucky to have the biggest cabin all to yourself!"

He still doesn't look up. "Uh-huh," he mutters, scribbling on something.

He so hates me.

"Uh," I shuffle my feet nervously. "How are you? You cooked the hot dogs great on July fourth. I meant to tell you but I, uh, never saw you. They were way better than last year. Not that they weren't good last year!"

"Massie," he says, finally looking up. His dark –and incredibly sexy- eyes are full of hurt. "Did you really tell your whole cabin about me and Dylan?"

Damn. I am so busted. He hates me. I feel sick and I want to run back outside, but I can't seem to tear my gaze away from Landon's. "I...I did. I'm sorry, Landon! I really am and I've been wanting to take it back ever since I did and it came out by accident and I really did not mean to tell everyone and—"

He stands up, looking slightly disgusted with me. "You really did. I...God, Massie. I thought I could _trust _you!"

"Landon," tears well up for the second time that day. "I'm sorry! Really!" I really am! Landon has been nothing but a friend to me, he doesn't even seem like a counsellor!

"Whatever," he stalks towards the window. "If anyone finds out, I'm fired. And Dylan's kicked out of camp. I could go to jail."

He's making me feel worse and worse. Like I don't know all of that! Like I don't know that I ruined my friendship with Dylan and any possible friendship I had with Landon! I've lost both of their trust too!

I swallow hard. "Can I use the phone?" I ask, meekly. I need to talk to Skye. She would know what to do. And I really need to hear her voice.

"You know where it is," he grunts before disappearing into his room.

Once in the hallway where the phone is, I dial the number to the Westchester Hospital, then Skye's room number.

It rings. And rings. And rings. "Come on, S, pick up," I sniff. Six rings later, someone who is definitely not Skye answers.

"Westchester Hospital, room 602," she says crisply.

"Uh, hi," I say, caught off guard. "Is this Skye Hamilton's room?"

"Oh," the nurse says. "Yes, it is. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," I say, channelling all of my alphaness. "You can let me talk to Skye."

"Actually," she says. "Skye is asleep right now."

"Wake her up."

The nurse hesitates. "I can't do that right now, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" I demand, my heart racing. Is 'asleep' hospital-code for 'dead'?

"Skye really needs all the rest she can get right now," The nurse replies. "She's...well, she's not doing that well. But if she wakes up, I can get her to call you. What's your name and number?"

Not doing very well? Does that mean that Skye is...like dying? Or that her cancer is getting worse? She was supposed to be getting better this summer! I gave her family the money for her to go to Germany for treatment back in March! That was supposed to make her better!

"Hello?" the nurse asks. "Miss? Are you still there?"

"I...I'm here. Sorry, I don't have a phone for her to call me back at...I'm at camp. Just, uh, just tell Skye that Massie Block called. And that she, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons and Olivia Ryan are all thinking about her. Thanks."

"All right, dear," The nurse says softly. "I'm very sorry."

"She's not gonna...die is she?" I sniffle.

"Only God knows for sure," the nurse sounds slightly choked too. "But keep her in your prayers."

I say goodbye and slump against the wall. Skye can't die. She can't. I will give all of my Prada shoes and my Chanel totes and everything I own that's purple away if Skye lives. I hurry out of the BH, afraid to run into Landon again.

Everything is going wrong. Awfully, awfully wrong.

Once outside, I run into Cam. He takes one look at my face and immediately asks "What's wrong?"

And that's when I burst into tears. Full on sobs. He awkwardly hugs me as I wipe my eyes on his shoulders. Finally, I'm able to talk. I tell him everything. About knowing all of their secrets, to still being in love with Derrick, to blurting out Dylan's secret, to missing Olivia and Dylan even though I don't want to admit it, to Skye being sick. "And," I sniff, inhaling a huuuuge amount of snot. "I'm missing the final season of Hannah Montanna!"

He cracks a smile, which only makes me more upset. "I'm serious!" I cry.

"Oh," he tries to compose his face. "Well, I'm sure you can call your mom and tell her to TiVo it or something."

"Yeah. But I don't know what to do about Skye or Dylan or Olivia. And I'm so in love with Derrick, which makes this summer so much worse."

Cam doesn't say anything, and neither do I. It's so incredibly awkward. "Chuck Norris doesn't breathe, he holds air hostage," Cam blurts.

"What?" I burst out laughing. "Where did that come from?"

Cam blushes and looks down at his feet. "I dunno, I always blurt out Chuck Norris facts when things get awkward. I don't even realize what I'm saying. It's like my brain's automatic defence mechanism."

"It's cute," I giggle, which makes him blush harder. "I should go change though, I'm soaked."

"Same," he shakes his head, sending droplets of water everywhere. "See you later?"

"'Kay!" I call, already hurrying to my cabin. When I shut the door, everyone looks up. "Uh, hey."

As usual, no one replies. Well, Claire turns the corners of her mouth up. Gone is the usual dazzling grin that's usually plastered to her face. I feel so bad for her.

"Is it still raining?" she asks after I've climbed back under my comforter.

I nod. "This weather is so depressing."

I hear Claire sigh below me. "So is this summer."

The next day, the rain is still coming down hard, but it's a little gentler than yesterday. Claire's sitting on my bed, doing a crossword puzzle. Well, I'm doing it more than her. Every few minutes there's a 'Massie, what does –insert word here- mean?'

"Mass?" Claire asks, right on cue. Her golden eyebrows are scrunched together and she's chewing on the back of her pen. "What's a four-letter word for rooster? I wanna say chick, but that's like a baby chicken, right? Not a rooster. And it's five words. Hmm..."

I mash my lips together, trying not to laugh. "Uh, really, C?"

"Mmm-hmm," she's still staring intently at the crossword.

"It's, uh," I snicker, "It's cock."

Claire's mouth forms an O. I glance around the room, meeting Olivia and Dylan's eyes. At the same time, the four of us burst out laughing. Olivia wipes tears from her eyes and Dylan grips her abs.

It's the first time we've acted like actual best friends almost all summer.

But then Nikki walks out of the bathroom, and it's like a switch goes off in Olivia. She immediately stops laughing and turns back to her book. Dylan rolls her eyes and focuses on painting her nails. I exchange a look with Claire. We both just want things to go back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sosososo sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. But Christmas break is coming up so I'm sure I'll be updating:)

* * *

Before I know it, half of August is over. There's a week and a half of camp left, and it makes me unbelievably sad. Claire and I are sitting on the porch, sipping Evians we'd taken from the kitchen. Our cabin has a great view of the lake and the noon sun is sparkling over it.

"Think things will go back to normal before summer's over?" Claire asks me.

"I dunno. But as soon as Nikki is out of the cabin, I'm getting that journal. Maybe we can find something in there that will make Olivia not like her."

"Too bad there's not something that will make Nikki disappear and make everything go back to normal."

"Will things ever go back to normal?" I sigh. "Like with what happened between you and Danny and Olivia and..." I trail off, not wanting to add salt to her wound. "Even if we all become friends again, things'll still be weird."

"Yeah," Claire sighs. "I wish Josh and I were still together..."

"He loves you C," I tell her. "More than life itself it seems."

"I can't be with someone who cheated on me," she says firmly. "And last summer I should've listened when you all said he was flirting with other girls...fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me," her shoulders slump.

Part of me wants to argue and tell her exactly how much Josh loves her, but that might make her mad and then who would I have? Well I'd have Cam but I can't exactly talk to him about the new YSL bag I want but can't get while stuck here. Although with Cam I feel like I can talk about whatever with him, without him judging me.

"So what's the story with you and Cam?" Claire eyes me critically, as if reading my thoughts.

"No story," I shrug. "We're friends. He makes me feel less sad over Derrick."

"Oh _really_?" Claire raises her blonde eyebrows and leans closer. "Is he a better kisser than Derrick?"

"What?" I screech. "How would I know? We're just friends! He makes me feel better over Derrick because he doesn't let me think about him! We're not like friends with benefits or anything. Just friends."

"Alright," Claire says, unconvinced. "We'll see though, it's the last week of camp and we both know that's when things really heat up."

We stop talking as Nikki and Olivia walk out onto the porch. Claire and I shoot Nikki nasty looks, but I can't bring myself to do it to Olivia. "Hasn't your mother taught you it wasn't polite to stare?" Nikki sneers, sashaying away with Olivia behind her.

Once they're out of sight, I drag Claire into the cabin and command her to watch the door. "If anyone's coming, I'll toss you the journal and you throw it up on my bed. Unless it's Nikki 'cause then I'll just put it back, okay?"

"Okay, okay, just hurry," Claire says anxiously. She peeks out of the window. "No one's coming. So hurry!"

I grab the diary, leafing through page after page of Nikki's neat handwriting. _Dear diary, today I met a cute boy, his name is Derrick. Too bad he's dating that bitch Massie...Dear diary, all of this meanness is tiring but worth it. I'm one step closer to being an alpha...Dear diary, the only reason I keep that dumb slut Olivia around is because it clearly pisses off the others, and she's good for information. _

Stop. Did she just call Olivia a dumb slut? That's like kicking a puppy while wearing Jimmy Choo pointy-toed ankle boots! Completely unacceptable! I sink onto Nikki's bed, reading the page.

_I mean, the girl's dumb as a post but she's useful. She doesn't know about the thing and I'm not planning on telling her. No one can know. I mean, one of the reasons I came to camp was people wouldn't know I spend my Friday and Saturday nights alone on my couch, wearing a retainer and watching reruns of 90210 on our shitty TV. They think I'm some rich, first-class alpha, when really my only friend is in the jazz band and I've never been out of Chicago except for this summer. _

I stop reading. That's almost sad. _Almost. _If the girl wasn't such a bitch, I might even feel bad for her! "Did you find anything?" Claire asks, tearing her eyes away from the window.

"She hates Olivia," I slip the book back where it was. "And she's really a friendless loser who's poor."

"What a fake," Claire scoffs. "I knew that Louis she's been toting around was fake! So what do we do?"

I think. "Hmm...when's the big assembly for the last week's activities?"

"Sunday," Claire sits down beside me. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup," I nod. "That won't make things completely normal with us..." I trail off but shrug. "But things'll go back to normal. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Olivia," I call that evening, spying her as she slips away from the cabin. I follow her out the door, admiring the pinky-orange sunset. "Where ya off to?"

She slows down, looking at me first with confusion, then with suspicion. "A walk," she finally says. "Why?"

"Just thought we could talk," I say honestly, falling in step beside her, the way we used to. "I like your shoes."

"Thanks," she smiles, pleased, down at her feet, wiggling her silver-painted toes in her brown and turquoise gladiators. "They kinda match my eyes."

"I noticed," I tell her. "So how've you been?"

"I've been better," she stuffs her hands in her pockets. "But I'm good. You?"

"I've definitely been better," I say softly. "I miss you, Livs."

And then Olivia, ever the drama queen, throws her arms around me and starts sobbing. "I've missed you too!" she says in between sobs and sniffles. "I just want us all to be friends again!"

I hug her tightly, deciding now isn't the time to tell her about Nikki. "I do too, trust me."

"Will you talk to Claire for me?" she asks as we begin walking again.

"I can't," I shake my head. "You have to yourself. And then once you do, I'm calling a group meeting. Minus Nikki. No offence," I add hastily. "But we need to talk, just the four of us."

"Alright," she agrees, wiping her eyes. "Are you and Cam dating?"

"No," I tell her. "Cam's just a friend."

"Then are you and Derrick getting back together?"

I shake my head sadly. It's been almost a whole month and I'm still hurting. "Isn't he dating Nikki?"

Olivia looks surprised. "No! He barely talks to her."

"Really?"

"Really," Olivia nods, her big eyes honest.

"Then maybe I still have a shot," I murmur, almost to myself. "I'll see you back at the cabin, Livs. I have to go talk to Derrick!"

On my way to Derrick's cabin, I run into Dylan. As usual, we eye each other, almost warily now, but don't say anything. Then after I pass her, I change my mind. "Dylan?" I whirl around. "Wait."

"Yeah?" she turns back, staring me down coolly.

"Look. I'm sorry for telling them about you and Landon. Sure, you did it to me first but that didn't mean I had to. You and Landon were both my friends and I was a total bitch and it definitely wasn't worth it. And I'm sorry about not telling you about the others but if you expected me not to tell _your _secret, then you honestly couldn't have expected me to tell theirs, could you? I just want things to go back to normal! This summer has sucked without you or Livs and let's just forget every thing and make the best of our last week!"

I stare at Dylan, who's still standing their silently. Oh god, is she really not going to accept my apology? I just like showed my heart and soul! And all she can do is stand there and say _nothing_?

"Cool."

Oh excuse me, all she can say is _cool_? That's no better! "You know what," I say suddenly defensive. "Fine! I don't want you as my friend if you're not going to even consider accepting my super heartfelt apology! If you're too 'cool' or something for me, then that's your loss! Olivia and Claire are trying to make up, I don't see why you can't even make an _effort_."

I shove past her, back on track to finding Derrick. "Wait," she says quickly. I turn around, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently, looking bored. Dylan's biting her lip, a flushed look in her pale cheeks. "I meant like...I accept your apology."

I say nothing, giving her a taste of her own medicine. "Cool," I finally shrug and turn to leave.

"And I'm sorry too!" she calls. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad, you were being a good friend! And I missed you this summer," she looks down. "Sorry. I'm really bad at apologies."

I hug her, inhaling the familiar scent of Chanel No. 5, her favourite perfume. "It's cool," I tell her. "You, me, Olivia and Claire need to stick together. Speaking of," I say, getting antsy to go find Derrick. "You should go talk to them too."

"Alright," she winds her arm through mine and starts walking towards our cabin.

"I'm not coming," I tell her. "I'm going to go make up with someone else."

A hint of understanding flashes through her emerald eyes. A teasing smile breaks out on her happy face. "Don't you mean make _out _with someone else?"

"Shut up," I blush, sprinting the rest of the way to Derrick's. His cabin seems empty, since everyone's at the beach, soaking up the last of summer. I push open the screen door, looking around the cabin. And instead of finding a lonely Derrick, reading a comic book or something, I find Derrick kissing Nikki.


	9. Chapter 9

"Olivia!" I can't help but shriek the second I'm in the cabin. "I should've known not to trust you! Did you tell me that they didn't talk on person just so I'd be crushed again?" I was aware I wasn't fully making sense, but I was too mad to care.

"What?" Olivia's eyes widen innocently. She's sitting beside Claire on Claire's bed and they're both staring at me like I'm crazy. "Mass, I have no clue what you're talking about!"

I explain to them what happened, and Olivia's huge eyes widen even more. "Massie, I swear! I-I told you the truth when I said they don't speak! They just kind of...make out."

If it was anyone but Olivia, I would've slapped them and accused them of malice, but Olivia told me they didn't talk. And they don't.

"I'm just giving up," I mumble, shoving my head underneath my pillow. "On everything."

"Massie, it's not like it's anything serious! All they do is make out, it's not like spiritually connected the way you two were."

I don't reply. Finally, I sigh and say "So you guys are good?"

"We are," Claire wraps her arm around Olivia. "Chicks before dicks, right?"

"Right," Olivia confirms with a grin and a nod. "Whenever Dylan gets back I'm going to apologize to her too."

"Same," Claire says and bites her lip. "Think she'll forgive us?"

"She will," I tell them. "I talked to her and we made up. She misses you two."

"We miss her," Claire sighs as Dylan walks in the door.

"Hey," she collapses on her bed dramatically.

"Hey," we answer at slightly different times.

"Can you believe there's only a week left of this summer...?" she trails off, looking at each of us.

Then we all smile. And the apology's done. When you're this close, you can just _know _what everyone's thinking. And I'm pretty sure we're all thinking of how stupid we were to be mad at each other all summer.

"I need help choosing a Social dress," Claire announces, referring to much-awaited Camp Social. "I cut down this year and brought three instead of my usual ten. I figured I would be going with Josh..." she trails off, looking down. "Come look at them with me," she says quickly and we follow her into the cubby room.

As we're debating between the black, short Betsey Johnson dress or the off-white, flouncy Chanel dress, Nikki enters the cabin.

She looks slightly surprised to see us all together, her eyebrows raised and lips slightly open, like my mom after a fresh Botox injection. "Olivia," she says. "Let's go to the beach."

"In a bit," Olivia says, fingering the black black dress. "I like this one," she tells the three of us.

"Me too," Dylan agrees. "It's edgier. Something Josh wouldn't expect you in."

"I'm not dressing for Josh," Claire mumbles.

"I know," Dylan pats her on the shoulder. "But this dress is less Claire than that Claire he 'loved'."

"I like this one," I tell them, pointing to the other dress.

"_Olivia," _I hear Nikki snap behind us. "Come on."

"In a minute," Olivia doesn't turn around. "Here," she goes to her locker and produces a pair of black, high as hell, spiky heels. It's the kind of shoe that only Olivia could wear and not look like a hooker in. "You can wear these with it."

"Do it, C," Dylan grins reassuringly. "You'll look hot."

Claire takes the shoes warily as Olivia skips off with Nikki, promising to see us later. Then Dylan disappears, telling us the same.

"Where ya going?" Claire asks, flopping on her unmade bed.

"Where do you think?" Dylan says with a wink before flouncing off. I can tell she's excited to share every little detail of their relationship with us.

Claire sighs, but it's a happy sigh, one I haven't heard in a while. "Think you and Derrick will go to the Social together?"

"No," I say miserably, crawling into her single bed beside her. "Who am I going to go with?" I moan.

"_Cam," _she sneezes and shoots me a playful grin. "Let's go see the boys!"

"It's seven-thirty though," I stall. "Maybe they're busy?"

"Don't even, Massie," she says, hauling me out of bed. We walk to the boys' cabin in silence, the still, hot summer air hanging around us. "I can't believe next year we won't be campers," Claire murmurs. The cabin comes into view, with none other than Josh Hotz sitting on the porch, iPod headphones in his ears.

"Hey!" he jumps up immediately, yanking the buds out of his ears. He and Claire haven't been up close, face to face, since they broke up. His dark brown eyes sweep up and down her before landing on her face. "What are you-"

"We came to see Cam," Claire says, face and voice void of emotion. "Is he here?"

I can't help but notice Josh's face falling. "Yeah," he points to the cabin, eyes still searching Claire's face. She notices and looks down at her feet, as if avoiding looking into his eyes. "I'll uh, see you later then?"

Claire doesn't reply, instead barging ahead of me into the cabin. "See you later," I tell Josh, but he's already sitting back down, looking miserable. Poor guy.

"Hey!" Cam grins when I enter the room. Claire and Todd -her half brother- are already arguing. ("Todd, did you _have _to bring your ah-nnoying pirate sheets? You're not three, you know." "Claire, just leave me alone, they're comfy. You're the one who brings her stuffed rabbit she got since she was six.")

"Hey," I can't help but grin back at him. Looking around the cabin, I notice Nikki -and Derrick- is gone. "Umm what's up?"

"About to head down to the dock with my best friend," he winks, slipping on his shoes. "Ready?"

I look at Claire, but she's still bickering with Todd. So I grin at Cam and follow him out the door, down to the lake and onto the dock. It rocks slowly with every wave that hits it. Cam and I sit so our legs dangle in the black, cool water.

Cam tilts his face up so the sun beats directly down on it. I can't help but notice how angular and gorgeous his jawline is. Is that creepy? It sounds creepy to me. Like who checks out other boys' _jaws_? Creeps. That's who. Oh great, I'm officially a creep-

"Massie?" I realize Cam's waving a hand in front of my face and chuckling. "You awake there?"

"Sorry," I blush.

"You just completely zoned out," he studies me under half-closed eyes. "You do that all the times."

"Do what? Space out?"

Cam nods. "It's like you just disappear somewhere in that head of yours. Sometimes I wish I could just follow you and see what you think about."

"Possums," I blurt. And occasionally you...but I would never actually tell him that. Cam and I are buds -_best _buds. And my heart still belongs to Derrick.

He smiles his crooked smile. "You mean _o_possums?"

I pause. "No, I think they're possums. No O."

"Massie," he laughs. "They're opossums. With an O."

"Cam," I tilt my head to the right, a serious 'I-mean-business' move.

"Massie," he tilts his to the left, eyebrows raised mockingly.

For a second -read that as a very _brief _second-, I think about how if this was a movie, we'd sloooowly lean towards each other before kissing. I mean, the sunset is totally perfect and we're both staring at each other in such a perfect way that-

"You disappeared again," he smirks, ruining my moment.

I kick my foot up, sending a spray of water at him. "Shut up, Fisher." Some of the water lands on my face, bring a much needed coolness to my burning cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

I just realized I'm starting the last few chapters of this story...wow:(

But thanks for all your feedback and support!

Ps, I reread Sleep Away a few days ago and fell in love with Massington...now I don't know who Massie will end up with. I'm torn!

Ps part deux, I'm sorry this is short! But it's winter break so I have some free time and I'll write long chapters and update frequently

* * *

Oh and someone asked me why in all of my other stories, I write professional sounding, but in this story, I write with run-on sentences or say 'like' all the time. I'm writing in Massie's point of view and writing how I picture her speaking, which is the way I (and many teenage girls) speak. I don't know if that made sense, but I just wanted to clear that up for you(:

We're -we being me, Dylan, Claire and Olivia, Nikki is nowhere to be found- lounging on the beach beside the boys, hoping to get just a little browner before summer's over.

And today's the day we're asking the boys to the Social. Well, Claire, Olivia and Dylan are. I think it'd be better if I went alone. And so far, Dylan's the only one with a date. As soon as we set up our towels, she went over to the guys, asked them to come hang out with us and told Danny Robbins they were going together.

Yes, the Danny Robbins that Claire slept with and that Olivia loved. But we'd come up with the plan that niether of them were going with him, in case he got the wrong idea or if it just caused more drama.

"Let's go swimming," Cam nudges my calf with his toe.

"I'm tanning," I murmur, since my face is pressed into my towel. "Later."

"Noo, now!" he whines like a little kid. "Come on, Mass. I'm bored. Pleeeeaasseee?"

I look up to find him starin at me with his multicoloured eyes wide and pleading, and his lips stuck out in a pout.

I laugh. "Has anyone told you how lame you are?"

Camp stops pouting to ponder it. "No, I don't think so."

"Well someone has now," I stand up and stretch.

Cam jumps out excitedly. "Are we going swimming now?"

I grin and push my hands against his chest, making him fall back down. Sand sprays up and hits me with a bunch of little pricks but I've become accustomed to the feeling of gritty sand hitting my sensitive skin. "Last one in the lake's a loser," I shout at him, turning around and running as fast as I can down to the shoreline.

Before I can _slowly _wade into the water (this lake is at arctic temperatures, no lie), Cam appears behind me. He scoops me up, princess style, and wades in up to his knees before dropping my squirming body into the lake.

And trust me, it's _freezing._

"Cam!" I shriek, sending a spray of water towards him. "I hate you!"

"No you don't," he grins before dunking his head under the black water. When he resurfaces, he shakes his dripping black hair, sending freezing droplets of water towards me. "No one can resist my charm and good looks. Not even you, Block."

"Yes I can, _Fisher_," I pinch my hand behind my back, annoyed that I can't come up with a better comeback.

"So the Social's coming up. We going together?" he doesn't look at me, instead looking at his hand that he drags palm side down back and forth in the water.

An unexpected blush creeps into my cheeks. Before I can reply, Cam shrugs nervously. "You know, as friends."

"Uh, sure," I say with a smile. "It'll be fun!"

"Massie," I hear a familiar voice say from the beach. I turn around to see Derrick and his shaggy blonde hair and golden four pack and chocolate milk coloured eyes beckoning me. Um why? "Can I uh talk to you?"

I look at Cam, who's crossed his arms. "I'll see you later," I say. Sure, it's kinda mean to ditch Cam but it's _Derrick._

"Hey," I say as I reach him on the shore. He hands me a towel with a smile. "Thanks," I quickly dry off and pull on a pair of black shorts.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk?" he shuffles nervously.

"Sure," I say, surprised. My eyes narrow. "What is this, Derrick? You dump me at the beginning of summer then pretty much ignore me after that. And now you want to go for a walk and talk?"

"I just," he looks down. "Look, I was just thinking about last summer and I-I miss you."

Warmth spreads through my body. He misses me? Really? I bite my lip. "Oh?"

"And last year at this time I was trying to psyche myself up to tell you that I..I loved you," he blushes. "And ever since I started thinking about last summer, it's like part of me has been uh trying to psyche myself up to tell you I miss you and I still love you..."

I feel like I want to cry, but I don't. Derrick misses and still loves me. And I miss him and still love him! "So..." I trail off, taking a step closer to him and looking up at him through my lashes.

"So, I was thinking," Derrick swallows, "maybe we could go to the uh the Social together?"

I throw my arms around Derrick, inhaling the familiar scent of Axe. His arms immediately wrap around my waist, something I haven't felt in forever. "Sounds like a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews:) I kinda wanna hurry and finish this up because I've started writing one story and I'm in the works of another:) But I don't want to have too many things going. I think my story schedule's going to go like this: Finish Sleep Away: The Sequel, then start my next project, then maybe half way through the next project I'll start Sleep Away: The Threequel. What do you guys think?:)

Ps, long chapter:) just to show you guys how much I love you all!

Pps, I want to update tomorrow, but I haven't even started on the chapter yet, so if I don't I just want to wish you all a very happy holidays:)

xo

* * *

"Guess who I'm going to the Social with!" I shriek the second I step into the cabin. Claire and Dylan are playing Rummy on Claire's bed, Olivia's reading a _Harry Potter _book and Nikki's painting her nails. The fact that Nikki's there makes it even better.

"We know," Claire grins as Dylan sighs in defeat in their game. "Cam told us."

Cam. Oh. Right. I must look as upset as I feel because Olivia immediately asks "What's wrong?"

"You know when I went for a walk with Derrick? He said he still loved me and he asked me to the Social."

"Aweeeeh," Olivia says. "That's cute. So-"

"Well if _you're_ not going with Derrick," Nikki's silky voice interrupts, "maybe _I _should go talk to him."

My amber eyes narrow. Although I know that she's not what everyone thinks she is, Nikki's still kinda intimidating. And I still want to rip that light brown hair out of her fake, lying head. "Actually, Nikki, I'm going with Derrick," I say, ignoring the look of surprise on Claire's face. "Cam and I were just going as friends because there was no one else for us to go with."

Nikki rolls her eyes and plugs in her earphones. Claire gets up and drags me out the door, shutting it behind us. "Are you really ditching Cam?" she asks.

I nod. "Claire, I'm in love with Derrick. Cam and I are just best friends. Nothing more. Besides, he'll understand. He knows how much I love Derrick."

"Alright," Claire says uncertainly. "You sure? Cam sometimes seems like he likes you just a little more than you like him."

"He doesn't," I insist. "And trust me, he'll understand. And-" I break off, seeing Derrick and Josh walk towards us. I grin -seeing Derrick happy to come to my cabin to see _me _is something I haven't seen in a while.

"I'll talk to you later," Claire says quickly, eyeing Josh.

"Claire, talk to him," I grab her arm.

"I can't," she says firmly before disappearing back into the cabin.

"Hey," Derrick grins when he sees me, grabbing my hand. Little electric tingles shoot up my arm, bringing a smile to my face.

"Hey yourself," I say, leaning into his chest the way I used to. It feels comfortable and safe but...not totally right. My smile flickers into a frown. Before I can ponder it any further, Josh interrupts my thoughts.

"Uh, was that Claire?"

My heart breaks a little for the guy. "Yeah," I murmur. "I'm sorry, Josh, I've been trying to get her to talk to you but..."

"It's okay," Josh's eyes are cast down at his toes. "I just wish she would listen to what I have to say. I'll, uh, see you guys later then."

Derrick shoots a quick glance at me before saying, "Come on, Hotz, you can hang out with me and Massie. I was going to take her for a walk on the beach because of the sunset, but you can come too. You love the sunset."

My heart melts. Isn't he the best? He's plans a romantic walk for the two of us, but because his best friend is down, he invites him along too. Sure, it'll ruin our moment, but I've come to like Josh.

"Only because they made me think of Claire in LA," he murmurs. "But sure, let's go," he starts walking, so Derrick and I start after him. I look back at the cabin to find Claire pressing her forehead against the window. Guess she heard what Josh had to say afterall.

* * *

Later that night, Landon walks into our cabin, so we all sit up a little straigher and smooth our hair. Nikki goes so far as to lean forward slightly on her bed so that her boobs hang slightly over her tank top. Slut.

"What're you doing here?" Dylan crinkles her brows.

"Mail," Landon says with a shrug, even though he never delivers mail. "You had a pretty big letter," he tosses her a thick envelope. "Thought there'd be something juicy in it and I wanted to see what it was."

"Nothing juicy," she rolls her eyes. "This cabin's had enough drama, if you ask me."

Landon scans the room, taking us all in. I see what he's doing. He's didn't come to see what was in Dylan's letter, or even to see Dylan. He came to make sure none of us have killed each other yet.

His eyes pause at me and he nods a little. It's his silent way of telling me he finally accepts my apology and gets why I told everyone about him and Dyl. I smile at him but quickly look away. No need to cause problems between me and Dylan again. And I have Derrick.

Once Landon leaves and Nikki disappears into the bathroom, I pounce on Dylan's bed. "What is it?"

"You know how I was reading that book last night?" she looks meaningfully towards Nikki's bed. "I found a name in it. Well I have my sources in Chicago and I got his email. Landon let me borrow the computer in the Big House and we Skyped. Guess who's got an envelope full of pictures of Nikki pre-camp?" she grins.

"No way!" I squeal. There's a knock at the door so I jump off Dylan's bed to get it. "Hey!" I grin when I see Cam.

"Can I talk to you?" Cam leans against the door frame.

"Last time I checked, this was talking," I giggle, "but sure!" I shut the door behind me. Usually Cam and I can keep up our little banter for a while, but this time there's no rebuttle from him.

"Are you actually going to the Social with Derrick?"

Dammit, I completely forgot to even tell Cam! God, what a bad friend I am. "Yeah," I blush. "Sorry Cam, I meant to tell you but I just didn't see you around. But I mean, this is great right? It's what I've wanted all summer and now I'm finally getting it! You'll find another date right?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll ask Nikki or something," he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Ew, Cam, you're not that desperate, are you? You know what a whore she is. What about Claire? Or Livs, but I think she's going without a date..."

"I'll see you around," he says suddenly. "Congrats on you and Derrick getting back together, Massie."

"Thanks," I smile. "See you tomorrow for the Camp Olympics?"

"Yeah, maybe," he shrugs before a grin creeps over his face. "But your cabin is going down. See ya."

"Bye!" I call at his retreating form. See? Cam's happy for me. I'm happy for me. I'm finally back with Derrick, which is exactly where I'm supposed to be.

* * *

We're all crowded in the Amphitheatre, waiting for Chris to get up on stage to announce this years End of Camp Activities. Finally, the cute in a geeky way guy gets up on stage, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat over the roar of applause and cheers.

"Hey guys," Chris waves slightly with the hand that's not holding the microphone. "So as you all know, this is the last week of camp-"

"BOOO!" I shout with all the other campers and Landon.

"I know, I know. But we might as well make our last week a week to remember! So starting tomorrow we have the Camp Olympics!"

The whole camp cheers. The Olympics are definitely one of my favourite EoCAs. Last year, even though my cabin didn't win gold, we had the time of our lives.

"Then on Tuesday, we have Camp Idol, and the camp play, which those of you in drama have been working on all summer!"

The kids in drama cheer, along with some of the losers who actually love Camp Idol. Last year, my cabin and Derrick's cabin ditched. I'm hoping we do it this year again.

"Wednesday," Chris continues. "Is the much-awaited Do Nothing Day!"

The camp cheers again, except for Nikki, who I have the.._pleasure _of sitting beside. "What's Do Nothing Day?" she glares at me.

I ignore her, pretending I'm cheering to hard to hear. Chris taps the microphone and we all quiet down. "That's right," he says, "it's the one day you don't have to do any camp activies and can do whatever you want! Within reason, of course!"

As the crowd cheers again, Nikki leans in close to me. "Well if I can do whatever I want, maybe I'll have to go find Derrick."

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. IGNORE. _

I'm the one with Derrick. He loves me. No one loves Nikki. And after the Social, I'm pretty sure Nikki won't think she's so hot.

* * *

Tomorrow's the Social. Claire agreed to go with Cam, since I'd drilled it into her head we were JUST FRIENDS and Olivia and Todd were going together.

"It's not like I'm into him," Olivia tells me and Claire. "I mean he's your brother! I've seen him naked," she shudders.

Claire giggles. "Okay. Seriously though, if he tries anything, I'll kill him. You guys better just be friends."

"We are, don't worry," Olivia reassures her.

As if brought on by our conversation, Todd, Derrick, Josh and Danny enter our cabin. Nikki, Olivia and Claire immediately smooth their hair, but I just grin, knowing Derrick likes me evem with messy hair.

"Josh," I hear Nikki's nasally voice call. "Who're you going to the Social with? Since the girl you loved is going with Cam and the girl you drunkenly hooked up with is going with Todd?"

Josh clenches his fists, sitting beside me. "No one."

"So sad," Nikki clicks her tongue. "Then again, Claire's going with Massie's reject. My how the mighty have fallen."

Claire whirls around, blue eyes blazing. For a second, I'm scared she's going to taunt Nikki about how fake she is, which would ruin tomorrow's surprise, but instead, Claire slaps her.

We're all so silent that the crack of Claire's thin hand hitting Nikki's smooth cheek echoes around the room. "Don't talk to Josh," she says, her voice low and scary. "And don't talk to Cam or Derrick or Todd or Danny. And I think you know better then to talk to us. And set foot on this camp again, and I'm going to do much more than slap you." Then she leaves the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

We're all shocked, and Nikki puts her hand up to her red cheek. Josh stares at the closed door, like he wants nothing more than to go after her. I sigh. In a way, I'm glad camp ends tomorrow. I don't think I can take much more of this.

* * *

The next day is a sad day. It's our last day of actual camp. We do everything slowly, as if that could make them last longer.

After lunch during freetime, I leave my friends and Derrick to go use the phone in the Big House. I haven't talked to Skye in a while and I could really go for hearing the sound of her voice.

"Massie," Landon says with a grin, sitting at his desk. "What's up?"

"I need to call Skye," I smile, happy he no longer hates me. "You?"

Landon surveys his desk. "I'm supposed to be reviewing all of these new camper forms but I'd much rather be out there," he glances out the huge floor-to-ceiling windows that stare straight at the beach where my friends are. Specifically, right where Dylan is.

"Why can't you just like break the rules?" I ask him.

Landon knows exactly what I'm talking about, right away. "Massie, I'm head counsellor of this camp. I'm not allowed to break rules."

"But you're head counsellor! You make the rules!" I protest.

Landon sighs, almost a little sadly. "We're five years apart. I met her mom and she's cool with it, but no one else would be. I'm starting to think maybe I should just let Dylan go. She shouldn't have to hide if she's in a relationship, you know?"

"Landon, you can't break up with Dylan," I tell him. "She's in love with you."

"I love her too," Landon shrugs, "But what can I do, Massie? I can't tell anyone we're dating, I can't tell her how much I love her in public. She can't be happy with this kind of relationship. What would people say if it went out we were dating?"

"If people could see how in love you two are, they wouldn't say anything!" I stomp my foot. "And she is happy!"

"I dunno," he says, almost to himself. He blinks his gorgeous black eyes once before nodding to the hallway where the phone is. He sighs. "Phone's all yours."

"Thanks," I say, dialing the familiar number to Skye's hospital room.

"Westchester Hospital, room 602," someone picks up.

I freeze. Last time a nurse had picked up the phone it was because Skye wasn't doing very good. I clear my throat. "Hi, is this still Skye Hamilton's room?" I ask in my most adult-voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse replies. "You must not have heard -Skye's not with us anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm currently writing this during commercials of the Top 10 Hottest Guys of 2010.

Yum:)

AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH! If possible, I would give each and every one of you guys spine-crushing hugs but since I can't, you'll have to settle for a long chapter.

Seriousy though. Love. You. All.

And happy holidays!

xo

* * *

I drop the phone. _"Hello? Hello? Miss, are you still there?" _the tinny voice of the nurse calls through the phone that's hanging by its curly cord.

I try and sniffle back in the tears that are about to escape, but I can't and start sobbing. "When? When did she..." I hesitate, not wanting to say that word. "When did she die?"

"Die?" The nurse repeats, shocked. "Oh, no, dear, you must've misunderstood me. Skye was released. When was it...two, maybe three weeks ago? Yes, her white blood cell count was almost on mark and there didn't seem to be any cancer cells."

I start sobbing again, so overcome with relief it's crazy. "So she's cured?" I cry.

"No, we don't consider a patient cured until they've gone five years without cancer cells. At the moment, though, she's in remission and will be coming back weekly for tests and treatment."

"But she's at home?" I can't keep the grin off my face.

"She is," the nurse confirms. "I-"

"Thank you!" I cry. "So, so much!"

I tell Landon the news, and he gives me a big hug. I cling to him for five seconds, inhaling the scent of his Polo cologne. Hey, the guy's pretty much a Greek god -even if he was the love of your best friend's life, you'd be in heaven while hugging him too.

But, I can't help but think, his hugs aren't as great as Derrick's.

Or Cam's.

* * *

After telling the rest of the girls about Skye, we decide to skip out on dinner so we can get ready for the Social. Instead of choosing the black dress that Dylan and Olivia insisted on, Claire chooses the white dress, which just confirmed my suspicions. She's still trying to impress Josh. Old habits die hard, I guess.

Her long gold curls tumble down to the middle of her back, popping against the white of her dress. White and silver Steve Madden heels make her legs look even longer and with her mascara-ed navy eyes, she looks like an angel.

Dylan enters the cabin. "C, you look great," she grins before lowering her voice and saying "Everything is set up on the slideshow."

"You're sure?" I ask.

Dylan nods. "Landon let me look through it to make sure there were no bad pictures of me, and while I was doing that I added the pictures of her."

"Good," Claire grins as she sprays her long neck with Clinique's Happy.

Dylan's dress is emerald green silk, with a sweetheart neckline and a cinched waist and a skirt that flares out slightly. Her black heels look strikingly dark against her pale legs. Thanks to a sneaked-in hair straightener, she managed to straighten her curls into slight waves. Her hair now hangs straight to her waist.

Olivia's dress was simple and blue and was a few shades darker than her eyes...in fact, it was almost the exact colour of Todd's eyes. Coincidence? She'd decided to leave her hair in it's natural blonde and beachy state.

Nikki's dress was an espresso brown, and it unfortunately complimented her eyes perfectly. Brown gladiators laced up her feet and she'd teased and French braided her long light brown hair. I hated to admit it, but she looked great.

The door opens and in walks Cam, looking incredibly handsome in his tux. Claire's checking her makeup in the bathroom so he sits beside me. Unfortunately there's an awkward silence...we rarely have awkward silences and the few times we do, Cam cracks some Chuck Norris joke, which breaks it easily. Doesn't look like there's a Chuck Norris joke coming anytime soon.

"You look great," Cam says, and I'm about to say thanks when I realize he's talking to Claire. Oh.

"Thanks," Claire smiles, but I can tell her heart isn't in it.

"So, should we go?" he stands up. They look cute together, I guess. His blue eye and her eyes are a little too match-y match-y. I can't help but feel a little jealous, I mean Cam's _my _best friend and he's paying more compliments to Claire than me. Then again, Claire _is _his date.

"Massie," Cam says flatly. I'm expecting a 'you look great too', but his tone sounds like he's annoyed. "Derrick's outside."

"Great," Claire grins. "The four of us can go together!"

Cam and I eye each other warily. _Something _changed in our relationship and I have no idea what it could be. But I force a smile and say "Great!"

Derrick immediately tells me how beautiful I look, and I smile my thanks. We trail slightly behind Cam and Claire, holding hands. From behind, Claire and Cam look great together. With her long golden curls and his clean-cut sandy brown hair, they look like a movie star couple.

I don't know why, but it makes me want to hit them both.

"I'm really happy we're going together," Derrick says softly, melting my feelings of envy away.

"Me too," I tell him. "I'm glad we're back together."

"I love you, Mass."

"I love you too-"

"Can you guys profess your love like somewhere else?" Claire teases. "There are some of us without anyone to love."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Cam mutters as we enter the gym. "I'm going to grab a drink, want something?"

"Nah, I'm good," Claire says, scanning the room for I assume Josh.

I almost can't recognize the Dining Hall. Twinkly white lights are strung up in the rafters and along the walls. Gone are the tables, drink machines and food trays. A stage has been set up with a microphone for Landon to talk in to and a DJ booth in the back corner is currently playing some Faber Drive song.

"Remember last year?" Derrick says with a grin.

"How could I forget?" I grin back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You told me you loved me."

"That I did," he leans down, pressing his forehead against mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dylan and Landon talking behind the stage. I smile -his tie matches her dress again this year. But my smile quickly fades when I notice how upset they both look.

Landon grabs her biceps, staring into her eyes as he says whatever. Dylan pulls away from his grip and crosses her arms and looks away.

Claire floats towards me, having left Cam while he talked to Josh. "Can I steal Massie for a second?" she smiles charmingly at Derrick.

"I get her for all the slow dances though," Derrick bargains with a grin before disappearing to find his friends.

"What's happening over there?" she asks in a low voice, nodding towards Dylan and Landon.

I explain to her what Landon told me this morning. Claire's glossy pink mouth pops open. "But it'll crush Dylan!"

"Nothing can crush Dylan," I say, watching as Dylan flees the DH. Landon leans against the wall, looking tired and sad.

Claire watches them too. "If anything can, it's Landon breaking her heart."

* * *

"You okay?"

Dylan jumps and turns around to face me. "Yeah," she sniffles and smiles. "I'm fabulous."

"Don't pull that shit with me, Dyl," I say softly, rolling my eyes. I sit down beside her on the sand, not caring if my dress gets ruined. "What'd he say?"

"That he didn't think I was happy with our relationship. But I am. I'm so, so happy. But now..." her lower lip trembles.

"Tell him that," I advise.

"I did!" she wails. "He didn't listen to me! I-"

"Guys?" Olivia's small voice interrupts from behind us.

"They're about to do the slideshow," Claire chimes in. "Since you guys worked so hard on taking Nikki down, you should at least watch it."

Dylan stands up, sniffling and wiping her eyes, but smiling. "Good, let's go."

The four of us enter the Dining Hall to find Landon on stage, searching the crowd of campers. His eyes finally land on Dylan and he smiles softly at her. "That girl, right there, is the girl of my dreams," he pauses as everyone turns to look at Dylan.

Her shiny mouth drops open slightly as people start murmuring about how it's against the rules. "I know it's not allowed," Landon says over the hum of the crowd. "But a wise girl once told me that if I'm in love, then it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks. And I'm very much in love. And besides," he catches my eye and grins. "I'm head counsellor. I make the rules."

The room is silent except for the sound of Dylan's high heels as she approaches the stage and throws her arms around Landon, who quickly locks his arms around her waist. Everyone's still silent until I cheer and clap. Then Claire and Olivia do, along with everyone else in the room.

As everyone resumes dancing, Dylan and Landon included, I notice Danny walk over to where Olivia is leaning against the drinks. I casually make my way over there.

"Hey," he leans beside her.

"Hey," she says lightly.

"I just got ditched by my date," Danny murmured.

"I saw," Olivia shrugs somewhat sympathetically. "But if you'll excuse me, my date's waiting," she flounces to wear Todd's waiting for her on the dancefloor.

I grin. Looks like Olivia finally got over Danny. About time too! Danny looks surprised himself. I pat him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't take it to hard, Robbins. Olivia doesn't date whores."

I haven't seen much of Cam all night, and I was really hoping to get at least one dance in with him! But he's no where to be found.

Landon's back on stage, Dylan sitting just at his feet, long legs swinging idly off the edge of the stage. "If you'll all stop dancing for a while, I'd like to present to you all our Summer 2010 Slideshow!"

Everyone cheers, and Claire and Olivia appear on either side of me. I catch Dylan's eye from across the room and raise my eyebrows. She winks.

The slideshow starts with a great picture of me, Claire, Dylan and Olivia. We've all got our arms around each other and the shimmery gold string in our friendship bracelets is shining. It was taken just a few days ago. I hear Derrick woop and clap from somewhere across the room.

After a few pictures of some LBRs, there's a picture of the biggest LBR, like ever. Acid wash jeans that sit too high on her slightly chunky hips. Tomato red glasses. Frizzy hair that's in desperate need to a hot oil treatment. Braces _and _acne. And oh yeah, a shirt with Yoda's face across her flat chest.

"Nikki!" Dylan shouts, interrupting the stunned silence. "Lookin' hot, girl!"

Nikki drops her punch, her mouth and eyes wide open. Claire smirks. "Get that shirt at Value Villiage? I hear that's big in the ghetto!"

Then everyone's whispering at once, pointing at Nikki and completely ignoring the slideshow. Another picture, Nikki's ninth grade school picture where she has a huge booger hanging out of her nose, slides onto the screen. "Aweeh!" I coo, directing everyone's attention back to it. Everyone laughs, and Nikki's pale face turns even whiter.

Dylan joins us and the four of us make our way towards a shell-shocked Nikki. We surround her, almost like a shark surrounds its prey. "Oh, Nikki," Claire tsks, sympathetically. "Learned your lesson?"

Nikki's lower lip trembles but she doesn't say anything. Olivia crosses her arms, her usually warm eyes icy. "I think you know not to mess with us now."

When Nikki still doesn't reply, Dylan says "You're done, Nikki. And you have nothing."

And finally it's my turn. "You really do have nothing," I muse. "We have Olivia back. We have the boys. Oh and I have Derrick," I grin nastily. "Not you. And this camp is ours. It always has been, and some fake, cheap wannabe can't take that from us. So go home, Nikki. I'm sure Landon would let you leave early."

"Oh trust me, he will," Dylan hisses. "And don't try and come back next year. Because if I ever see your Value Village clad ass again, things will go much worse than they did tonight."

Olivia and Claire step apart so there's room for Nikki to leave. I cross my arms and watch as she walks away, ignoring the snickers from the other campers.

Dylan holds out her hands and me, Olivia and Claire attempt to slap it at the same time. While they all laugh, I feel unexpected tears spring to my eyes. We're closer than ever, and now I know nothing will bring us apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter?

Perhaps..

And so much for getting this up on Christmas Eve...oh well, I hope you all had amazing holidays!

* * *

"Cam, come dance with me!" I giggle, finally spying him by the stage.

Cam looks uncomfortable. "My feet hurt."

"How? You've danced with Claire like once!"

Cam shrugs. "Josh is still in love with her. I'm not going to be a dick like _some_ guys and just take her away."

He sounded slightly bitter, so I bump my shoulder against his and shoot him a grin. "This fall. You and me. Disney World. Sound like a plan?" Since Cam lives in Orlando and I've never been to Disney World, I can't think of a better time to go, or a better person to go with.

Cam shrugs again. "I don't know. Grades are important to me, I'll probably be really busy."

"Oh," I bite my lip. "What's up, Cam? There's like this...this big awkward gap between us and I don't know why it's there!"

Cam looks at me out of the corner of his eye. He sighs then opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Derrick, who appears in front of us. "Fisher," he acknowledges before gabbing my hand. "May I have this dance, milady?"

I would say no, since Cam and I are talking, but Derrick's shaggy head if flipped upside down in a dramatic bow. And how can I say no to that? "Of course, kind sir," I giggle. "Stay right here, Cam, I'll be back."

Derrick and I try to dance, but we're too busy laughing. And I'm not even sure why we're laughing. Others stare, somewhat enviously, but we just stay in each others' arms, giggling away.

Finally the song ends and Derrick asks "Hey...what was so funny?"

I shrug, but that just starts us laughing again. I rest my head against Derrick's chest, totally content. We dance for another two songs before I remember Cam. "Be right back, 'kay?"

"Okay," Derrick sighs, dejectedly.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I really will be right back!"

"Whatever," Derrick shrugs, walking towards the food table where Josh has spent most of the night watching Claire.

I finally make my way back to the stage, where Cam and I had been standing, about to apologize. But Cam's gone.

* * *

I'm standing with Claire, who hasn't seen Cam either, watching as Josh and Derrick attempt to shoot pieces of cheese into people's drinks from across the room.

"Claire-"

"Don't say it, Massie," she says, eyes never leaving Josh.

"But-"

"Don't," she whispers, sounding sad.

"Claire," I say softly. "Please go talk to him. I know you believe in the whole cheaters can't be taken back thing, but you _both _cheated. And you're miserable without him, and it's clear that he's miserable without you too! So just go talk to him!"

Claire looks like she wants to argue, but she catches Josh staring and looks down instead. "C'mon, C," I punch her lightly in the arm. "Do it."

So she raises her head and walks over to where Josh and Derrick are. Derrick immediately leaves to join my side. "Hey," I hear Claire murmur, looking anywhere but up at Josh.

"Hey," Josh murmurs back, looking straight at her.

Then, like in movies, the both catch each others' eye and lean towards each other. But Claire hits her forehead hard against Josh's, causing the two of them, plus me and Derrick to laugh. Josh and Claire whip towards us. "Were you watching us?" Josh demands, but he doesn't look that mad.

"Busted," Derrick, still laughing, pushes me away from the two. But glancing behind him I see Claire wrap her arms around him and bury her head in his chest. "You're a dork," she tells him. "But you're _my _dork. No one elses. Don't forget that."

"Isn't that cute?" I can't help but keep the grin off my face. "Everyone's all together and couple-y! Josh and Claire are back together, Landon and Dylan can date in public, Todd and Olivia seem to be getting along fine and-"

"And I'm finally back together with you," Derrick says, kissing me gently.

"Yeah," I say softly. "That too."

* * *

Claire, Olivia, Dylan and I walk along the beach -technically we're not allowed, but they're not going to get us in trouble _now_-, heels in hands and toes dragging in the cold sand. The moon's bright and big in the dark and super starry sky, and it reflects on the big, black and still lake.

It's breathtaking, really.

"That was a fun night," Dylan says, eyes a million miles away as she sits down on the sand.

The rest of sink down beside her and Claire leans her now slightly tangled curls -from "making up" with Josh- against my head. "Yeah," she murmurs happily. "It was."

Olivia sighs. "I wish summer wasn't over."

I elbow her. "Do not bring me down tonight. Besides, before you know it it'll be Winter Break and we'll be back in LA with Claire."

"Yeah," Claire grins. "And you can try surfing again!"

Olivia grumbles. "I hate surfing. You said it'd be just like snowboarding, but-"

I start laughing at the memory of Olivia falling head first off her surfboard and getting tangled up in the cord.

"Massie, shut up!" Olivia flicks some sand at me.

I smile, but the sinking feeling I've had over Cam come back quickly. "Do you guys know why Cam's so mad at me?"

Olivia and Claire exchange a look before Dylan says "Mass, it's obvious he likes you."

I'm silent for a second, thinking. "No he doesn't," I say firmly. "We're just friends. Well we were but now things are kinda awkward...but we'll be best friends again in a second."

Dylan stands and cracks her back. "If you say so, Massie," she shrugs her bare shoulders. "But I -hey, what was that?" she leans slightly to the right where the source of the noice is coming from.

Olivia crinkles her golden brows. "It sounds like-"

I shriek as someone grabs me by the waist from behind, tackling me into the sand. "SURPRISE AMBUSH!" I recognize Derrick's voice, slightly muffled since his face is pressed into my hair.

"I hate you," I tell him once we get up, subtly shaking sand out of my bra.

"No you don't," he grins, wrapping his arms around me as Josh, Todd and Cam join us. I hug Derrick's arm to my chest, shooting a tentative smile to Cam. But he ignores me. Ouch.

Josh and Claire immediately break off, holding hands and walking down the moonlit beach. I smile at their retreating figures. Claire's gotta be as happy as I am to be back together with the loves of our lives.

Todd and Olivia are in a slightly heated discussion and I see Olivia hit him in the shoulder. Danny and Dylan are talking and Cam is...gone. Again. "Where'd Cam go?" I ask.

"He left," Todd says. "He says he has to leave early tomorrow."

"How early?" I ask. Why is he leaving me so much?

"I don't know," Todd shrugs, already turning back to his arguement with Olivia.

I turn to Derrick. "Be right back!"

Derrick sighs, annoyed. "'Kay."

"Please don't be mad," I plead. "I love you."

"Yup," Derrick drops his arms from around me before turning to Danny and Dylan. I'd deal with him when I get back.

"Cam?" I call once I'm in their dark cabin. No answer, but I see his bed, with a big lump under the covers. "You asleep?" No answer again. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow then."

And I leave, even though I know for a fact Cam's not asleep.


	14. Epilogue

I was thinking maybe I'd split this up, like one half chapter 14 and the other the epilogue, but I think it's just all going in the epilogue.

WARNING, LONG AN. FEEL FREE TO SKIP(: I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and alerting and favouriting this and Sleep Away. It means a lot:) and I feel pretty good, ending this at the end of the year and then starting the threequel in the beginning!

Three cheers for a threequel?(:

* * *

Sob. Sniffle. Sharp inhale. Shaky exhale.

"Olivia, SHUT UP." I shout from my bed, burying my head farther into my bed. Will this be the last time I sleep in this bed? I don't know if Landon will pull some strings and get us in Cabin 15 again. I inhale the smell of the musty matress, my lavender scented sheets and the pine of the bedframe.

"Did you really just smell your bed?" Claire's lying beside me, the two of us crammed like sardines in my twin bed. "That's creepy..even for you."

"Shut it, Lyons," I wiggle, making her side of the bed shake. She giggles, making my side of the bed shake.

"Guys, you've got to get packing!" Dylan shouts from the ground below us. Peering out over the side of my bed I see that her four duffle bags are all packed and sitting by the door. Her bed's stripped too. Olivia stripped her bed and was trying to pack, but then started crying. And me and Claire? We haven't even gotten out of bed yet.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Claire grumbles.

"And you're so happy," Olivia sniffles.

Dylan's cheeks flush and a happy grin creeps over her face. "I'm going to Maine. To meet Landon's family."

"Really!" we all squeal, happy for our best friend. Dylan grins too and says "So the faster you guys are all ready, the faster I can meet them!"

Once all of our bags are packed and our beds are stripped, I take a look around the cabin I'd spent my previous two summers in. I'm going to miss it.

"Can we get out of here?" Claire whips on her gold aviators. "It's depressing me."

"Don't be sad, we'll be back here before you know it," Dylan opens the door, jumping at the sight of the boys. "Oh hey."

Josh is immediately beside Claire, arms wrapped around her shoulders and chin pressed into the top of her head. So cute. Derrick appears beside me, holding out a daisy. "I found this along the way. Want it? I know you wear Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume so..." he blushes and shrugs.

Aweh. That is so unbelievably cute. And he remembered my perfume, which is totally sweet. "Thanks," I say, tucking it behind my ear.

I barely hear him say "You look beautiful," as I scan the group on my porch for Cam. Did he really leave already? There's no glittering green and blue eyes or sandy brown hair, always perfectly in it's place.

With a sigh, I decide I'll just text him whenever I get home. Landon joins our group, nodding and smiling to us like we're all his friends instead of his campers. I shoot him a grin as he wraps a tanned arm around Dylan's waist. Guess they're really out in the open. Finally.

A horn honks, signaling the first of the goodbyes. It's Olivia's towncar, waiting to drive her to the airport. And again come the waterworks. She manages to smush us all into one big pile as she attempts a group hug.

"See you all during Christmas?" she says, locking eyes with Todd. She holds up her phone. "I'm expecting a text, Lyons."

He grins. "You'll get one, Ryan," they both laugh, realizing their last names rhyme. Claire and me exchange a glance. That sounds pretty flirty.

Then before I know it, everyone's gone. I stand alone on my porch, looking out at the expansive camp. It's completely empty, a first. I feel slightly choked up -this is my last year as a camper. Next year I'll be a counsellor with a whole new fresh batch of campers to look after. Totally unfamiliar campers.

I see the familiar Range Rover pull into empty parking lot and Isaac's familiar grin through the windshield. He picks my bags up, throws them into the trunk and gets back in. "Coming?" he asks, since I'm still standing, looking at my camp.

I blink a few tears out of my amber eyes. "Coming," I whisper. "Bye Camp Wood Lake. See you next year."


End file.
